Remembering Our Fairy Tale 2
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to ROFT: Finally married, Natsu and Lucy enjoy their honeymoon. Not long after their trip home; however, Lucy falls ill. With the rent due, threat hanging in the air, Natsu leaves Happy and his friends with his sickly wife to make sure she attends her doctor's appointment and is well protected while he's away. Days go by with Natsu's nowhere to be found... Where's Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

 **AN : Hello everyone! After the completion of ROFT's grammar checking process, we can now introduce the introduction of ROFT 2. I have been working on this for a while (you'd think it would be finished by now) however it never came out the ways I would have liked it. So it'd delete it and reconstruct it... This new reconstruction I can actually say I like so far and MarSofTheGalaxies seems to like this approach as well! I hope all of you like this series just as much if not more than its original series! With this said I will leave you guys to read :). Enjoy!**

Format:

 _Italic = Past events_

 **Bold = Special things to remember**

Norm = Narration

*…* = Sound

'….' = Thoughts

"…" = Talking

~oooOOOooo~

 **Reconstruction Checkers!**

 **First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

 **Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

I win

The sun peeked over the horizon causing an awakening of all the world's inhabitants. A bird stood up stretching its legs and wings before leaping from its high thickly leafed branch with a rustle. The wing tickled under its outstretched wings giving it a minor lift as the tiny animal hovered over the active people below a loud morning song ripping from its throat.

~oooOOOooo~

Shifting slightly in her bed as the light hit her eyelids. A groan escaped her lips as she stubbornly rolled over, 'Too early!' she mentally argued as she snuggled closer to a familiar warmth. She felt herself slipping off to sleep as something rough but gentle ran through her hair lightly grazing her scalp. 'Mum, this feels great.' she thought snaking her arms around the warmth pulling it closer. Her actions she noticed caused a chuckle.

~oooOOOooo~

Laying beside the blonde beauty, he stared down at his resting wife affectionately admiring her beautifully sleeping peaceful face. How long had he been staring? He couldn't remember... Her back was to him and as much as he enjoyed the open view her tank top's sleeve slipped down her upper arm provided. When he noticed movement in the building across from theirs his hand instinctively darted forward grabbing the thin sleeve fabric pulling it back up her shoulder.

Setting a glare at the person in the adjacent building across from theirs as they peeked into their room through binoculars. The dawn of a new day crept into their room as Natsu pulled the sheets up to Lucy's chin. His attention faltered when he heard an unpleased groan come from his wife. Fighting back a chuckle as she slowly scooted closer to him and his welcoming warmth that she often told him she loved. Lazily resting beside her with his head propped up by his open left palm, reaching his opposing hand forward his fingers carefully grazed over her forehead pulling her bangs back slowly. Relocating them behind her ear only for a few strays to slide right back into place.

A smile tugged across his face when she hummed pleasantly in her sleep and started edging closer snaking her arms around his waist. He chuckled, "You like that huh Luce?" he asked lightly raking his fingertips through her long locks of hair.

Cracking open her large brown tired orbs briefly. Shyly she rolled to face him nodding her head against his bare chest, "Mum hum," she mumbled hiding her face from him when the sound of his voice caused her cheeks to heat up. What was it about the way he said her name that did this to her?! It wasn't like he'd said it any different from how he use to so why? Was it because they were married now that it sounded strangely sweeter?

"Lucy," He spoke up softly touching his lips softly to the top of her head.

Lucy's ears burned a dark shade of red, "Y-Yeah Natsu?" she stuttered. Having him so close like usual it was making her heart rate soar off the charts. Lucy pressed her ear to his chest listening to the melody of his own heart's beat which seemed to match hers.

The soft morning breeze within the room whipped his messy spiky pink locks around as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Taking in a peaceful inhale of her scent; he closed his eyes with a with a happy smile, "I love you." he confessed shifting his position to pull her into a tight hug. He felt like the luckiest man alive!

Lucy's heart skipped a beat as the words rang throughout her ears, "Alway and forever?" she quoted words he once spoke. Words that were engraved into their wedding bands themselves like a silent eternal promise.

She could almost feel the smile twitch across his face, "Always and forever!" he said renewing that promised.

Lucy smiled pulling herself away from him a bit causing him to pout at the lack of contact. Lucy's brightly lit eyes stared deep into his darker orbs. She touched her forehead and nose to his, "I love you too Natsu~," she whispered a few centimeters from connecting her lips to his. Closing the distance between their lips re-entering a world filled with nothing but pure bliss.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu grinned chasing Lucy down the crowded sandy beach. A few individuals stared at them as they played around. Natsu caught her at the hand and spun her around to face him pulling Lucy into the rhythm of a dance. He could tell that she was shocked that for once he was leading their dance. Lucy, he noticed, this time, followed his lead and her eyes never once left his to make sure where his feet would land. This game continued for several minutes before Lucy swooped in to steal a kiss.

Natsu's ears twitched, "Damn look at that she's got the top and bottom! Lucky bastard..." he heard someone mutter under their breaths.

"Don't be too impressed an amazing night between the sheets is probably all she's good for." Natsu heard another reply.

Anger flared through Natsu's veins immediately at their words. Natsu turned around immediately! Ready to chew the guy out! Hell, beat the hell out of him for even so much as letting his wandering eyes lock onto his wife and dare to say such a thing.

But Lucy tugged him back and when he looked at her she let loose a beaming smile dragging his now stumbling form back where their beach towels laid awaiting their return. The moment Lucy had caught his attention and their eyes met again all his anger just seemed to vanish for a moment... It had felt like in that moment that they were the only two within this world.

Lucy sat down on her knees and tapped at her lap, "Lay on my lap." she instructed. Natsu blushed a little at the order but obliged her request having forgotten that he wanted to attack the man talking about his wife. The back of his head came into contact with her thighs and Lucy touched her fingertips to his temples rubbing in small circles. She watched what little remaining tension that had been building up melt away and his eyes drooped slightly in relaxation.

"Luce," Natsu mumbled remembering he'd been angry a moment ago. Lucy let loose a hum of acknowledgement, "Why'd you stop me?" he asked looking up at her with intensive questioning eyes. Their eyes locked as they sat stuck in a pause.

Lucy stopped briefly then flashed him a slight smile, "It would have messed up the mood." she explained.

Natsu growled, "But Lucy!" he whined rolling himself forward into an almost sitting position before Lucy's hand clapped to his forehead bringing him back down to her lap. For a girl, his wife was really strong he noted.

Lucy sighed closing her eyes as she released his forehead from confinement to gently press her index finger to the tip of his nose making him stare at her fingertip crosseyed, "Natsu, listen people are gonna talk that's unavoidable," she started.

"I'm not gonna let it go if that's where you're goin with this," Natsu shot back immediately!

Lucy grounded both hands and shook her head, "No-No I didn't think you would," she replied. Lucy sweat-dropped giving off a low-pitched giggle as she recalled all the moments he couldn't let it go, "I know you too well by now to think that." she continued.

Natsu stared up at her in confusion, "So wh..."

Lucy hid her eyes behind her bangs, "Natsu look at me." she began. Natsu tilted his head back as instructed to really look at her. What was the purpose of this? She looked down at him with a knowing expression, "No fighting, understand?" she instructed. At this Natsu pouted childishly, "I don't mind if you tell him off, but fighting is completely off limits! Got it?" she told him.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and stared, "..." before continuing, "And if in the midst of this "telling off" that he throws a punch... What then?" he interrogated skillfully.

Lucy waved her hand uncaringly, "Then it would be justified but under any other circumstances no fi..." she paused when Natsu suddenly jumped up from her lap. They shared a brief look before Natsu began to walk away, "Natsu? Where are you go..."

Natsu gave off a friendly grin as he stuffed a tightly fisted hand into the pocket of his swim shorts while the other hand was raised limply to head level as he gave off a lighthearted wave, "Hey buddy, let's talk!" he said jogging over to the two men. It took a really trained eye to notice but she could vaguely identify the intent within his eyes.

Lucy stood up, 'Natsu, he's not planning...!' she thought in shock as she watched them speaking. Taking a breath of relief when that's all they were doing was speaking... Then out of nowhere the man swung at Natsu and then she watched as her husband swung back knocking the man out cold, "Natsu!" she shouted rushing over. The other man had dropped to the ground with a loud gulp as Natsu said something she couldn't hear.

Upon reaching them Natsu turned to her in confusion, "What you said if he hit me first it was fair game." he told her looking down at the unconscious man in the sand.

"Natsu." Lucy mumbled through her fingers after slapping a hand over her face, 'I should have seen this coming...' she thought. Some people around them stared while most others simply left for fear of being pushed into the middle of the dispute.

Natsu resisted the urge to do any further damage to the unconscious individual, "Besides," he paused briefly to turn her way with with an uncaring look and crossed arms, "He deserved what he got!" he said. The serious stare cause a blush to ripple over Lucy's once cleared cheeks.

Loud stomps could be heard closing in and Natsu's orbs shifted from her to the Rune Police, "Excuse me," the lead of the group of four officers started. The man rubbed at his head in annoyance, "We heard that there was a disturbance in the area." he continued his eyes scanning the situation. It painted a not so pretty picture. Letting loose a sigh, "We were told by a witness that two men were fighting." he finished looking at the young man laying on the ground and the pinkette that was standing in front of the long blonde haired beauty.

Natsu huffed closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Natsu tilted his head back ever to see the men behind him so slightly cracking open his eyes with a focused dulled stare, "I wouldn't call that a fight; he said something about my wife that I didn't appreciate, so I gave him a piece of my mind. He didn't like what I had to say so he swung at me and as a result I swung back." he explained.

Lucy shut her eyes tightly, 'Please, don't throw him in jail...' she prayed as another officer stopped beside her asking her if that was how it happened. Both she and the assailants friend nodded mortified for two very different reasons...

Two of the younger officers came around lightly poking the unconscious man in an attempt to wake him. Meanwhile, the other speaking officer looked at Natsu in amusement, "How many hits were there?" he questioned.

Natsu momentarily ignored the question and turned to look at the heap of a man laying sprawled out on the sandy beach, "One shot each," he answered resisting the burning urge to do more than he'd already done.

The oldest ranking office continued looking on curiously, "A standoff fight huh." he muttered more to himself rather than anyone else. Rebuilding the scuffle with a little help from his imagination, "I see so your friend started the fight did he?" he re-asked the question that had already been answered. The officer stared at the unconscious man's shaken comrade as he nodded while staring up at Natsu with a look of fear, "Alright then! You two are free to go since this was self-defense."

Natsu stuffed his right hand into his pocket taking hold of Lucy's hand with his left. He bowed releasing a quick thank you from his lips. The unconscious man in the sand began to stir, "Ugh, w-what happened to me?" the man groaned touching his swelling cheek. His once foggy view of the world around him cleared. His eyes locked onto Natsu, "Ahhhhh! It's you!" he screamed nearly wetting himself.

Natsu lifted his head from the bow and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Hum?" he hummed displaying a questioning look.

The man leaped up to his feet bowing at least a dozen times, "I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm so sorry it'll never happen again!" he shouted before turning on his heels. The man grabbed his friend by the shirt dragging him away, "Bye!"

"H-Hey, wait young man!" The older officers order went unheard.

~oooOOOooo~

After spending several more hours out at the beach together the rested on deserted beach coast watching as the sun crashed into the distant horizon. The birds were rushing around probably trying to scrounge up a last minute meal before bed. Lucy leaned back into Natsu's chest while either of his legs rested propped up beside her like guardrails. His arms wrapped around her tightly to keep her warm and safe from harm.

Now that all the madness had calmed down and the fearful thought of Natsu being thrown in jail disbursing into nothingness. Lucy's cheeks leaked out various shades of red as she thought about what Natsu had done. How Natsu had stuck up for her... her heart pounded hard against her chest, "Natsu?" his name left her lips before she realized it.

Natsu shifted a little after hearing his name called, "Hum?" he hummed.

Lucy grabbed a fist full of his shirt and turned to face him, "Thank you." she whispered leaping up to him as she used her weight to pull him down to her. Their lips met briefly before parting. They both flashed each other a small smile as their palms clapped to each other's face reconnecting their lips.

After some time they tore away from each other breathlessly resting their foreheads against one another's to look into each other's eyes. Natsu looked deep into Lucy's eyes, "He was wrong. That's not all your good for... You're a good kisser too~," he said playfully.

Lucy stared back at him dully elbowing him hard in the gut making him laugh, "Way to ruin the moment you jerk." she pouted. Lucy stood up and began dusting herself off.

Natsu stood immediately apologizing for taking the joke too far. He caught her hand in his, "Luce seriously you're amazing you're worth more than an amazing night of sex and some lip service. I mean come on I couldn't dance before I met you," he pointed out. Recalling his two left feet... and how he would always step on Lucy's foot in the beginning of her teaching him. Natsu stood up too, "and on a more serious note, you've save my ass several times! I think the only accomplishment you haven't made yet was to defeat me!" he continued. Natsu wanted to kick himself for even joking about it now!

Lucy looked amused by his words as she stared beyond the long blonde locks that hung over her eyes, "Is that so?" she mumbled. Natsu nodded from behind her reaching out for her hands. She turned making Natsu miss and with all her might pushed him to the ground. Natsu laid there in shock as Lucy loomed over him staring at him with a seductive stare that caused Natsu's face to burst into fits of red.

He felt her hand slowly move from his knee and up... smoke sizzled from his forehead in excitement and surprise as Lucy's seduction fingers trailed halfway up his thigh, "I wonder," Lucy paused mid-whisper into his ear causing his head to explode, "about that~," she teased as she looked down at him beneath her passed out with a goofy smile plastered over his face.

Lucy stifled a giggle, "Well well Mr. Dragneel," she stopped and poked at his cheek amusingly, "it seems I've finally claimed victory over you." she told his unconscious form. Lucy's shoulders jumped in mild laughter, "No pun intended of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

 **First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

 **Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Are secrets good or bad

A few days and a rainy trip back in Magnolia later, a soft pop echoed into the room as near soundless giggle left the approachee's lips. As they neared the occupied bed in the room soft snores and mumbles rippled through the dimly lit darkness. Seeing a sudden twitching motion beside the bed occupant's head, the dark figure let out a low pitched shh.

"Lushi?" Happy whispered tiredly watching as the blonde mounted a sleeping Natsu with an uncapped marker in hand. His eyes grew big when he saw the marker and a big playful grin stretched over his face, "Oh, me too! Me too!" Happy quickly but carefully hopped off the bed to get the box of paints Lucy bought him.

The moonlight leaking through the window provided them with more than enough light to see their victim of choice. Looking down evilly Lucy got to work on giving Natsu huge caterpillar eyebrows. Happy flow up beside her with a paintbrush dripping with fresh black paint and swiftly splashed on a quick messy mustache. The two snored comfortably as more light shone in revealing their creation. Happy painted a large black circle around Natsu's left eye as Lucy wrote 'I love you' under Natsu's opposing eye.

Happy pulled back to see what Lucy was doing, "Seriously?" was all he said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm not done," she started then pointed to Natsu's lips, "Make his lips look bigger!" she grinned as she started giving him bushy sideburns and a mole.

Happy paused looking at Natsu's lips thoughtfully, "I have a better idea!" Happy whispered excitedly. Happy's tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he made a sideways three on Natsu's upper lip then just made a simple dark line around the edge of his bottom lip.

Lucy and Happy pulled back and slapped a palm to their faces to keep from laughing, "Here put this away before he wakes up." Lucy told Happy. The young kit chuckled as he flew away with the marker and paint brush while Lucy sat on Natsu keeping him from rolling around. Successfully preventing him from getting the wet ink and paint all over their bedding.

Natsu began making movements like he would wake and Lucy quickly shuffled around so she could lay on top of him with her cheek resting against his stomach. Natsu sat up groggily staring down at Lucy's still form. Without a word, Natsu dropped back down onto the bed as sleep claimed him again. Lucy peeked open an eye as she felt the bed shift slightly under Happy's weight as he tiptoed back up to his spot at the top of the bed with his pawed palms clapped over his mouth so as to not make a sound. Lucy had to force down a chuckle at this.

~oooOOOooo~

Hours later, Natsu shifted after hearing a soft knock on the door. Natsu groaned, 'Go away...' the second round of knocks sounded. Natsu lazily looked over Lucy who was sleeping soundly on his stomach. His eyes locked on the hallway to the front door, 'Ugh, come back later I ain't movin.' Natsu mentally argued as another round of knocks sounded. He could tell the person outside was getting frustrated... 'This person just can't take a hint can th...' he thought to himself only to immediately sit back up a little after a loud bang echoed into his ear. He watched as their door dropped to the floor with a loud crash. Natsu's eyes bulging out of their sockets as the door just creaked and fell off the hinges.

"Erza, I think that was overdoing it!" Levi's voice came from the porch as Erza invaded the house in all her demonic glory.

Natsu's skin noticeably twitched as her gaze shifted to him as his body seemed to shriek in fear as she stepped closer to him. His throat released a gulp under the red eyed demons stare, "What did you do at Cedar?!" she growled cracking her knuckles.

Natsu held up his hands sweating nervously, "C-Cedar?" he inched himself backward as Erza got closer with a murderous look in her eye.

Suddenly; however, her expression shifted drastically as she stared at him. He watched as she swiftly looked away from him clapping her hand over her mouth with shaking shoulders as laughter bubbled up from her throat, "And oh my god what's wrong with your face!" she muttered through her hand.

"M-My face?" Natsu looked at her doused in both surprise and confusion at her words and sudden change in moods. What the hell? Was Erza bipolar? Natsu sweat-dropped, 'Actually, that could explain a few things...' he thought.

Levi stared at him her face having difficulty staying serious as a smile twitched over her face and she tried to force back a round of laughter at Natsu's decorated face. Curious now... Natsu carefully moved Lucy and stood on the cool floor to venture to the bathroom. "Oh ho, she wants to play this game." They heard Natsu say from inside the bathroom as he stared into the mirror at Lucy's handy work. He could tell Happy had a hand in it too just by the shape of the cat-like face painted on him. Oh, he would get them back! Playful payback mode engaged!

Erza collected herself and stepped in front of the open bathrooms door snorting as Natsu struggled to get the designs off his face, "This came into the Guild today." she notified him trying to keep the best serious face she could muster. But looking like that... She realized she was fighting a losing battle.

Levi shhed Erza who's tone had been way more than above a whisper, "Keep the volume down Erza..." she knocked her head in Lucy's direction. As Natsu snatched the parchment from Erza giving it a quick read over...

 **Dear Mrs. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel,**

 **I hope you enjoyed that trip to Cedar because as of this moment. I will turn your lovely life into a living nightmare! Don't worry the threat is not towards you; however, you WILL lose the one thing you hold most dear in this world. Tell that husband of yours... I'm coming for my payback!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Mister Truthful**

It was... a threat?

'Cedar... Not towards you... Payback... Mister Truthful.' Natsu thought his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

 _Natsu's ears twitched, "Damn look at that she's got the top and bottom! Lucky bastard..." he heard someone mutter under their breaths._

" _Don't be too impressed an amazing night between the sheets is probably all she's good for." Natsu heard another reply._

 _Natsu gave off a friendly grin as he stuffed a tightly fisted hand into the pocket of his swim shorts while the other hand was raised limply to head level as he gave off a lighthearted wave, "Hey buddy, let's talk!" he said jogging over to the two men. It took a really trained eye to notice but she could vaguely identify the intent within his eyes._

 _Natsu looked at his target with a concentrated stare... A fake smile plastered to his face as he stepped closer to the two men. Armed with a readied fist and the satisfaction that he was about to knock this asshole out. He'd knock his teeth down his throat... as a friendly warning to watch what he says about his girl._

" _The hell do you want?" his target voiced his tone laced with irritation as he turned to face Natsu with an uncaring expression._

 _Natsu clamped his lips shut losing his patience quickly with the attitude the older man was displaying. Natsu gave off an almost crazed half laugh as he reached his arm back behind his head as he stopped in front of the two and rubbed at his neck. "I don't appreciate what you said about my wife," Natsu replied keeping his poker-face in check._

 _The older man pulled his cigarette out of his mouth letting it drop to the soft sandy beach. The man fixed a superior glare on Natsu and took a heavy stomp forward as he too stuffed his hands into his pockets. The man's stare didn't falter as he blows out a thick stream of smog into Natsu's face, "Being truthful; if you don't like my opinion too bad!" he shot back._

 _Natsu scanned the fairly muscular man before him with analistic eyes, "My days with my wife are priceless," Natsu started feeling his anger rise to new heights within him when he noted the man's wedding ring. The guy had been here since before they'd gotten here! And since they'd gotten to the beach Natsu had noticed there hadn't been even one moment where his eyes hadn't wandered to one of the many teenage girls running around the beach, "unlike yours, since you come here to the beach with those shifty ogling eyes that should be kept on your wife rather than on all these girls at least twenty if not thirty years too young for you. Guess you don't value that wife of yours at all do yo...?" Natsu continued pressing until a fist smashed into his fist._

 _Natsu's eyes shifted from the fist still connected to his face to the older perverted man. Natsu pulled back his fist clocking him in the jaw, "Gah!" was all that left his mouth. Before his body could fall to the ground Natsu caught him by the hair._

" _I suggest you keep those opinions and eyes to yourself." he told the barely conscious man within his hold. Natsu brought the man closer, "If I see you again and you say another word about my wife." Natsu grinned sinisterly. The pinkette leaned close to the man's ear, "I'll find you...and I'll end you." he gave a brief pause before looking at the beaten man's friend with a threatening dark stare, "Both of you!" he promised._

" _Natsu!" He heard Lucy shout at him. He could hear her light stomps rushing towards him as the targeted man's friend dropped to the ground and Natsu let the man in his hold drop to the ground._

 _Natsu turned towards her and stared at her confused, "What you said if he hit me first it was fair game." he said. The pinkette looked from Lucy for a moment back to his target... he had to resist the boiling blood within his veins begging him to do more._

'Could it be them?' he couldn't help but wonder. Natsu ran a hand through his short pink spiky locks with a sigh, "Erza, how many people know of this letter's existence?" he interrogated.

The two girls looked between themselves, "Just us three... Wait! You're not planning to not tell her are you?!" Levi argued in a low tone with narrowed angered eyes.

Natsu nodded, "Relax, this guy's a real pushover." he tried to reassure them the threat wasn't as bad as they were making it out to be. He crumbled up the paper in his hands before lighting it on fire making it vanish in a cloud of smoke.

Erza growled grabbing a fist full of his hair dragging him to the door, "You idiot! Whoever sent that means business! At least act like you care about how Lucy will feel if something really happens to you!" she told him pointing at the sleeping blonde. Natsu opened his mouth to argue, but Erza stopped him... Erza's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at this and she cut him off before even a word could leave his lips, "Regardless of how much weaker you think this person is... because he's openly threatened you and made a claim on your life you should treat it as seriously as any other!" she ordered.

Levi touched Natsu's shoulder, "We have to be careful with this remember what Lucy did the last time your life was threatened?" she reminded fearfully. She hadn't been there when it had happened... but she was sure those few terrifying emotional moments would forever be burned into Natsu's memory. At the mention of it, his expression visibly changed.

Natsu stared at Lucy's peaceful form...

 _"Natsu!" Lucy yelled rushing forward quickly breaking Natsu's arm contact with Gilbert before diving them both down to the ground. *KA-BOOM* a huge explosion that could have easily blown Natsu to pieces exploded above them. Lucy flinched as its explosive strength pierced through the barrier her clothes provided. It felt like her skin was boiling…_

 _Natsu's anger simmered down as he looked up at the explosion that could have easily killed him. "Lucy." He whispered lightly putting a hand on her back. The simple touch caused her to yelp in pain! Natsu pulled his hand away quickly his eyes widening when he pulled his hand away, 'B-Blood… Lucy's blood. She's hurt?!' he thought._

'Lucy... you wouldn't try that again... would you?' he thought a twisted look of worry and fear evident on his face.

Erza frowned, "Natsu, Lucy is strong... stronger than most or even she herself gives herself credit for." she spoke truthfully. Lucy was strong... Strong not just in magical power, but in strength of will as well. Erza closed her eyes biting her bottom lip at the memory of Lucy's near death experience recently, "However, she can die... What if you continue treating this like it's nothing and this person comes after you with Lucy around? Do you think she'll just stand idly by as you're being attacked?" she questioned.

Erza released Natsu from her hold. She could see it in those glossy eyes... He remembered... He remembered how close they'd been to losing her that day. How close he'd come to losing her that day. Knuckles snapping caught her attention as Natsu tightly wound his fists at his sides, "I believe you learned from the last time she's willing to wager her life to protect yours every bit as much as you're willing to do for hers."

A great silence took over the room. They all knew the answer... Levi rested an open palm over Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu, Erza's right regardless of how weak the person is or may seem... this is dangerous!" she told him. Levi pulled Natsu into a hug hoping it would help to clear that fearful look from his face that she'd never witnessed before, 'So, this was the face you must have shown that day...' she thought. She'd never seen such a fearful and hopeless expression cross her friend's face before.

He'd never realized till now... but his actions more than on that day are now more connected to Lucy than ever before! He was her friend, her lover, and most importantly her husband! If she reacted by throwing herself in front of a blast for him when they were just lovers... What things would she do now if he were in danger being her husband...? Would her reaction be any different?

His mind began clicking through millions upon millions of what if scenarios and each one he liked less than the last. They were right... if he didn't start playing his cards right he could lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. And worst of all... was knowing it would be all his fault. This guy had a beef with him because of that day... 'If I'm so strong that this man can't hurt me directly who's to say he won't try to hurt me indirectly?' he thought his gaze resting on the tired twosome.

Lucy rolled onto her side her forehead coming into contact with Happy's back. Happy's ears twitched and his eyes cracked open a little. Standing up on all fours with a light stretch Happy sleepily made his way to the unoccupied space under Lucy's neck. Laying back down he curled up resting his chin over her exposed throat tiredly.

Levi gave his shoulder a light squeeze to command his attention, "Please, for everyone's sake because none of us can imagine a life without you three in it! Let's take on this threat with the utmost seriousness and work on a countermeasure together!" she said. She loved them... They loved them... They were family after all!

Erza nodded in agreement but said nothing more feeling Levi had already said everything that's needed to be said. She smiled at her two lazy family members that were snuggled against each other fast asleep, 'Seems those two are getting along quite well.' Erza thought.

"I understand..." Natsu told them seriously, "Thanks guys, I'll wait till she wakes and then we'll head down to the Guild to talk about it with everyone when she wakes up." he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

 **First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

 **Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Because I love you

Natsu sighed as he cooked up some breakfast while awaiting for his sleeping beauty to arouse from her slumber. His skin jumped as Lucy leaped up out of their bed from a dead sleep and with no warning. His shocked eyes followed her as she rushed into the bathroom. The sound of dry heaves followed by vomiting snapped him out of his shock and he immediately bolted to her side, "Lucy, are you okay what's wrong?!" he asked just as she began to get sick again.

Lucy groaned resting her arms over the toilet bowl and pressing her forehead down onto her forearms. Her stomach was doing flips the more she opened her mouth to talk or sniffed back to breathe. "I just... feel really nauseous," Lucy informed him as the scent of something burning hit her nose while he sat beside her rubbing her back looking at her with genuine concern.

"Natsu... is something burning?" Lucy questioned scrunching up her nose as the smell caused her stomach to dance the moment it entered her nose. Emptying more of her stomach's contents as Natsu struggled between wanting to stay by her side and rushing out there to turn off the burner.

"I-I'll be right back," Natsu said reluctantly, he paused at the door when she began to vomit once again. Natsu gave off a worried stare before bolting out of the room wasting no more time to dash to the kitchen to turn off the burner that and tossing the pan which was secreting black smoke into the sink. The pan sizzled dangerously as the hot oil snapped at him when it was met with cool running water.

Happy jumped from his sleep at the sound with a loud hiss. Natsu released the pan letting it fall into the sink with a loud clang. From the sounds of it... he probably broke a dish, but right now... that wasn't his concern. Rushing back to Lucy's side in the bathroom Natsu grabbed at her hair pulling it back out of her face, "T-Thanks," Lucy managed just before more of her stomach's contents exited her body.

Happy poked his head into the bathroom covering his nose with his pawed palms, "Lushi, are you okay?" he asked with his ears pinned back against his head.

Lucy breathed heavily as her brain tried to replace the oxygen it lost from momentarily being incapable of breathing. Lucy nodded as the nauseous feeling began to dissipate. After sitting there for a couple extra minutes Lucy deemed herself alright, "I-I think I'm okay now." she paused briefly as she flushed the toilet, "H-Happy can you grab me a towel?"

Happy nodded waddling to the closet with his small paws still covering his nose. Meanwhile, Natsu leaned forward raking his fingers through her bangs, "How are you feeling?" he started. When Lucy replied that she was feeling fine now and he continued, "What was that?" he questioned worriedly. He'd never seen Lucy do that before... hell he'd never seen anyone do that before! Sure he'd seen people sick, but never before had he seen something like that happen!

"Lushi, I brought the thermometer too!" Happy announced rushing into the room despite the disgusting scent of vomit clouding the small restroom. Natsu snatched the thermometer off the towel with insane speed and plugged it into Lucy's mouth without warning. Natsu eyed the small white stick with a focused look of worry as he awaited for his wife's temperature to show up. Happy who also seemed just as concerned leaped up onto Natsu's shoulder peeking over to wait on its results.

Lucy's big brown eyes shifted from the thermometer to Natsu. It beeped and Lucy looked back at the numbers briefly before it was pulled from her lips, 'How strange my temperature is normal...' she thought. Watching as the two across from her stared at the small stick in confusion. Releasing a sigh Lucy took the towel Happy brought her and stood up.

Lucy grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste... When Natsu noticed and he leaped to his feet, "Wait, hang on, are you sure you should be moving around?!" he shouted in concern. As she shoved her toothbrush into her mouth trying to remove the disgusting taste from her mouth.

"Well, the nauseous feelings gone so I suppose it's fine," Lucy replied as she scrubbed every crevice of her mouth. Leaning forward she spat out all of the blue accumulated toothpaste foam into the sink and turned on the faucet. Taking a big bottle of minty chill mouthwash she opened it taking in a mouth full and swishing it about in her mouth.

Natsu grabbed her forearm, "Luce, we're taking you to the doctors!" he told her.

Lucy's brow twisted in confusion as she gave the liquid in her mouth a final swish around her mouth before running her free palm up her forehead and through her long blonde bangs succeeding in pulling them back out of her face. Leaning forward once again she spewed the foamy yet translucent liquid into the sink, "Why?" she questioned looking his way breathlessly. Her mouth burned as the minty taste clung to her mouth.

"Because I don't trust," he started then pointed to the thermometer rudely, "that thing!" Natsu finished.

Lucy closed her eyes resisting the urge to chuckle at the childish look that crossed Natsu's features when he pointed to the small device, "Why not?" she asked.

Natsu locked eyes with her causing her face to burn a bright red, "No one vomits out of nowhere for no reason. There has to be a reason and I want to find that reason to make sure you get better!" Natsu stated firmly.

Happy nodded, "I agree!" he said leaping around the bathrooms furniture to hop onto the sink in front of them. Happy's ears touched the back of his neck as he stood on his back paws and planted his front paws on her stomach. The young blue kit stared up at her worriedly, "You've never done that before without a reason Lushi!" he explained.

Lucy looked between the two, "But..." she started.

Natsu gave off a low growl, "No buts!" he shouted. This was his fault! He should have known better! He shouldn't have taken her out in the rain regardless of the deadline... He should have waited for the rain to stop! "This could be because we walked home in the rain other day and I want it taken care of as soon as possible!" Natsu demanded feeling the full weight of guilt set in.

Lucy flashed Happy a small smile petting his small blue furred head, "But Natsu the rent will be due soon and we have a Guild quest to go on today to gather the rest of the money in time..." she reminded. She couldn't let them go alone! That could be catastrophic...

Natsu put his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into her long blonde locks, "You let me worry about that!" he ordered.

Lucy frowned realizing she was fighting what seemed to be a losing battle, "Natsu, I'm fine really." she tried again.

Natsu's arms tightened around her but not to the point it hurt her, "Then prove it to me and go! If a Doctor says you're okay then I'll stop worrying, but until then you're grounded honey!" he spoke firmly. Yes, he was grounding her until this was taken care of!

Lucy blinked at his words, "Eh?!" she said pushing away from Natsu in surprise. What the hell? I thought I was his wife, not his daughter?! "Natsu, you're being ridiculou..." She began only to be cut off.

Natsu pointed at Happy, "Happy, I'm making it your job to make sure she goes while I'm gone okay!" he told the small kit.

Happy beamed and gave Natsu a salute, "Aye aye sir!"

Lucy pouted, 'Their working against me...' she thought. Lucy rubbed her forehead trying to massage away the building headache, "Natsu... can't we postpone the Guild quest then till I'm done at the Doctor's then? I'd rather you not go alone..." she told him.

Now it was Natsu's turn to shoot her a questioning glance, "Why's that?" he interrogated.

Lucy gave him a dull stare, "Do I really need to answer?" she shot back.

Natsu blushed crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, "I'll restrain myself okay?" he argued. Natsu frowned, "Besides, it's not like I want to go without you. It would be rude if we don't show up at the time we promised since we accepted the request already." he explained. When he noticed Lucy's worried expression he quickly began trying to reassure her, "Don't worry I'll be fine I promise..." was all he could think to say. There was nothing he could say that could really reassure her like he wanted, "I'm more concerned about you!" he said under his breath.

Lucy looked away from Natsu. The very action caused a stabbing feeling to shoot through him, "I don't like this..." reiterating how she felt about this plan.

Natsu looked at her with a sense of confusion, "You think I do?" he questioned. Natsu shook his head grabbing her wrist, "I hate being away from you especially when you're sick." he told her truthfully. He absolutely hated being away from her under any circumstance! Under this circumstance even more so! He'd made a promise... he'd take care of her in sickness. How could he do that with him being miles away from her?!

Giving up Lucy's throat released a sigh, "Okay..." she started, "Please, be careful." she said bringing her free arm around him and pulling him into a hug.

Natsu snickered, "Hehe, you kidding me?" he paused loosely fisting a hand. Natsu extended his thumb jabbing it towards himself, "Careful is my middle name baby." he grinned.

Lucy sweat-dropped shaking her head against his chest briefly what the hell was he talking about was all she could think as she tried to hide her laughter. She couldn't though... Lucy pulled away from Natsu wagging her finger at him, "No no, Butterfingers is your middle name." she pointed out.

Natsu jumped back at the nickname as if it burned him, "Gah, that only happened once!" he whined.

Lucy looked at him in amusement, "My flower vase? My favorite glass bowl?" she started listing off items his butterfingers had gotten ahold of.

Natsu reached out to her, "N-Now wait a min..."

Lucy looked deep in thought as she continued, "The tiki statue Erza got me last Christmas?" she reminded him watching as his expression turned into utter horror.

Natsu stared at her with shocked horrified dark orbs, "Erza got you that?!" he started. Lucy nodded while Natsu's jaw dropped open a little. Natsu pointed a shaky finger at his blue companion, "That one was totally Happy..." he accused.

Happy's head snapped in Natsu's direction, "Dad!" he shouted.

Natsu smiled worriedly holding up two hands defensively, "Okay, maybe it was partially my fault too." he confessed.

Lucy smirked staring at him all knowingly, "How about the time in the store when you were handling that very expensive..."

Natsu flailed about when he realized Lucy was just going to continue naming of the reasons the name butterfingers had been dubbed onto him. "Okay! Okay, I get it my middle name is Butterfingers!" Natsu caved not wanting to be reminded of such incidences. Most of which Erza had been present for and thus he'd been punished for inconveniencing Lucy. Such horrible horrifying memories... Natsu rubbed at the back of his head, "Good god, do you forget nothin honey?!" he questioned.

Lucy smiled but you could see a hint of sadness leaking through that smile, "Not unless I'm forced." she answered.

Natsu felt a stab of guilt stab at him, "... Sorry." he apologized. He was so stupid! Why hadn't he thought about what he was going to say before saying it! Natsu shook his head and caught Lucy's open palm with his own, "Let's head down to the Guild first I need to talk to everyone before I leave." he notified her.

Happy looked up at him confused, "Aw Natsu, you're not going to drag them into this too are you?" Lucy said causing the blue kit to look back at her as she slapped her hand over her face.

Natsu shrugged, "What can I say?" he told her bringing the back of Lucy's palm to his lips. Natsu couldn't help but grin at the splash of red that rippled across her face by his actions, "I love you that much!" he informed her.

Lucy's ears turned red, "Charming..." was all she could say.


	4. Chapter 4

,

~oooOOOooo~

Expecting

When the trio entered the Guild they were greeted warmly with warm smiles, "Hey-hey welcome back honeymooners! Have fun?!" Jet and Droy greeted upon sight, holding up an oak barrel mug that was filled to the brim with beer. After the reunited greetings and teases concluded themselves; Natsu deserted Lucy at a table filled with their friends. Leaving his wife played catch up with the rest of their friends to speak to Erza about the new developments in their situation...

Erza noted the posture and expression he carried. Whatever his decision... it was set in stone. Erza stepped forward coming to shoulder to shoulder with the pinkette as she watches the smiling blonde sitting at the table behind him. Erza stared at the blonde in confusion by her demeanor... Was she faking it? Or had Natsu not gotten around to talking to her? "I'll be going alone. Lucy will stay behind..." Natsu whispered suddenly so only she could hear.

What? Lucy would stay behind...? With Natsu going to confront god knows who after his quest is complete to confront an enemy all alone! She could never imagine her best friend agreeing to such terms if she knew! Natsu went to walk away, but Erza reached up clapping her hand to his shoulder, "You didn't even talk to her... did you?" she interrogated. The expression on his face told her all the answers she needed and her grip on his shoulder tightened, "Natsu, I thought we talk about this!" she whispered back harshly with a frustrated pause, "Until this person is found neither of you can be alo..."

"Lucy's sick..." He muttered under his breath. He could hear some of the guildmates behind him giving Lucy welcome back greetings; others probing her with embarrassing 'How was it' questions. If he wasn't talking to Erza he'd be laughing because of the sound his wife had made at one of the questions her friends whispered softly to ensure only the adults heard. He could just imagine the blush taking over his wife's face.

Erza looked surprised, "What?!" she jerked to look at Lucy who was sitting at the table surrounded by a ring of her friends hiding her blushing face in her hands. Erza adapted a confused stare... She looked fine to her. Looking back to Natsu she opened her mouth to speak but froze. She hadn't noticed it before... the worry that clung to his eyes.

He couldn't see her because he had his back to her... He didn't want to go, especially now! If he looked at his wife right now... He couldn't guarantee he'd leave, "Please take care of her," he asked the redhead. Natsu crossed his arms behind his head and lean back nonchalantly as he stared up at a picture on the wall of the Guild and all its members, "I need you guys to stick close to her and keep her safe while I'm gone."

Natsu's stare turned calculated as if he was in the process of answering a tough math equation as he stared at the old photo, "You told me to be prepared for anything... For this person to do anything! Anything whatsoever to get back at me." he stated. Stepping forward walking up to the picture hanging on the wall. Natsu brought a hand up letting his fingertips touch the cool glass, "Well, this is how I'm doing that." he explained.

Erza gritted her teeth, "But Natsu!" she hissed. She could only imagine how her teammates felt right now; most specifically Lucy!

"Don't worry," Natsu started with a short pause as he cleared his thoughts, "I know what you're thinking... Don't worry," he told her a small smile breaking out on his face. "I'll definitely won't lose; I'll come back to her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me after all... Took nearly losing her to show me that I can't live without her and because of her past actions I know she feels the same. " he continued recalling the heart-stopping moment that still plagued him. Natsu spun on his heels bringing one arm over Erza's shoulder while his thumb shot towards Lucy's chuckling form several tables away. "I'm counting on you guys to protect my life if everything goes to hell!" he informed his redheaded companion. Lucy's dark brown orbs fell on him, "And Erza..." he began again his eyes shifting from Lucy's to meet Erza's, "Don't tell Lucy..."

'Don't tell Lucy? You're kidding me... right?' she thought watching as his eyes wandered again to find his wife's. The red eyed mage watched as her pyrokinetic maniac of a friend flashed her best friend a goofy grin and waved causing the celestial mages cheeks harbor a hint of pink as the blood began to accumulate to her face. Erza watched the silent exchange in mild amusement, "I see you're locked firmly into this decision..." she said.

Natsu gave a brief nod, "I am," he confirmed.

Erza's eyes narrowed, "It's foolish to go in alone." she snapped at him in a low-toned whisper.

Natsu stuffed his hands into his pockets with a shrug, "Yep, but isn't that how it use to be?" he countered giving off a half-hearted chuckle. No... that wasn't true and he knew it. Even if they weren't near him... He'd never truly been alone. This time; however, he wanted all their attentions focused on Lucy.

Erza growled, "You wouldn't be alone on the frontlines if you would slow down and use your head a little." she hissed out. She couldn't believe he was planning to take this on all alone! What if he didn't return?! How was she going to explain this to Lucy?! How could she console her best friend if something happened to him?

Natsu brow twisted in confusion at her words, "I don't know if you've noticed Erza... but I'm not the thinking type." he spoke softly with a short pause "Unless,"

"It involves Lucy." Erza cut him off finishing his sentence as if reading his mind.

Natsu leaned away from Erza with a horrified creeped out stare, "Ew," he exaggerated.

Now it was Erza's turn to look confused, "What?" she questioned. He could still see visible annoyance with just a hint of worry shining through her features!

His face took on the disgusted look of a younger brother that had just had the birds and the bees explained to him by his older sister, "Don't finish my sentence like you can read my mind it's creepy!" he whined.

Erza punched his shoulder causing Natsu to ryth in pain for a moment, "Idiot..." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest as the pinkette rubbed at his arm. No doubt he'd be left with a bruise later... Her red eyes rested on Lucy. She could tell even though her friend was very good at hiding it just how much she disliked this arrangement, but then again she'd always been good at hiding things, hadn't she? Erza closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Alright," she sighed out.

Natsu smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Good!" he told her. She could see that though Natsu was pushing for this arrangement he likes it about as much if not less than his wife did.

Natsu went to step away to tell Lucy he would be heading out when something caught the back of his shirt's collar, "Hold it! I'm not done dumby!" Erza spat out in irritation. Natsu turned back around rubbing his at his neck when she released his collar. Natsu released a few watery-eyed coughs as he stared at her in confusion, "There's a condition!" Erza explained poking him in the chest.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "A-A condition?" he stuttered in curiosity and confusion. A bright vibrant glow enveloped Erza's open palm. When the glow dissipated Natsu blinked at the object in his redheaded friends extended hand. "Eh, seriously Erza?" he asked looking up at her like she was crazy. What'd she think he was a child?

Erza nodded, "Yes!" she started. Picking up the simple necklace by its chain; she held it out to him, "That's the condition. If you don't take it... we'll follow after you whether you like it or not." she warned.

Natsu stared at the necklace... He knew what it was. Natsu scratched the back of his head; he supposed he did need a way for them to find him if Lucy was alright after all... Natsu brought his open palm under the necklace, "Fine... Gimme it." he ordered.

Dropping the necklace into her spiky pink haired friends open palm. Erza watched as Natsu struggled to clip the necklace to the back of his neck. Reaching up deciding to help him out, "Is she going to go get checked out by Porlyusica?" she questioned after the clip snapped into place.

Natsu readjusted the necklace on his neck, "Yeah, Happy's going to take care of that bit." he informed her.

Erza seemed visibly shaken by that news, "You're not taking Happy either?!" she yelled causing some to look their way for a brief moment before looking away. Erza frowned, "How does Lucy feel about this?" she couldn't help but ask... but she already knew.

Natsu frowned too, "She hates it..." he answered. Natsu blushed a little and began to fidget with his fingers, "L-Listen Erza... if by chance Lucy's fine and she wants to meet up with me feel free to let her come after me if that's what she wants just don't let her come find me alone. As long as she's okay and has someone with her I don't mind her coming to join me, but..." he began. Natsu took on a serious face before continuing, "if she's not okay. Please keep her here in Magnolia till I return." he begged dropping down into a bow.

~oooOOOooo~

Hours after Natsu left Magnolia, Lucy walked back from seeing the elder healing mage. Lucy's cheeks were still flustered from her visit and her mind racing. As she tried to pinpoint when exactly this had happened. The shock of the news she'd received was groundbreaking.

Happy hummed curiously from her shoulder, "Lushi?" he started. When Lucy didn't reply he tried again, "Lushi?!" he spoke up a bit louder. He was still a bit confused! The two women all throughout the visit sounded like they were talking in riddles to him!

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh? W-What is it Happy?" she asked.

Happy hopped off her shoulder summoning his wings. He floated in front of her causing her to stop walking, "What did she mean when she said you were expecting?" he demanded to know. No matter how much Happy seemed to think and wonder he couldn't figure it out. "Is it really bad? Are you gonna die?!" Happy screeched looking horrified.

Lucy waved her hands defensively, "What? No, of course not!" she replied quickly. Lucy blushed and began to play with a few locks of her long blonde hair that trickled over her shoulder, "Ah, well you s-see Happy. Um... she meant I'm pregnant." she explained.

Happy blinked, "Oh!" he paused before adding, "What's that? Is it a deadly illness?"

Lucy chuckled behind the back of her hand. Though being pregnant at times could be deadly she would hardly sum it up as an illness. Lucy smiled slightly, "It means I have a baby growing inside me Happy." she replied.

Watching as Happy's already big orbs grew in size by the information, "Really?!" he asked excitedly. His wings vanished and he dropped down catching Lucy's shirt at the belly, pressing his ear close to her stomach.

Lucy nodded, "Really really!" she giggled.

Lucy's stomach growled loudly... Happy's brow twisted in confusion again, "Are you sure mom? If you ask me your tummy sounds pretty empty!" he questioned twitching his ear against her stomach to hear any small movements or baby cries.

Lucy laughed at him, "Yeah, if it came from Porlyusica I'm very sure it's true." she said running her fingers over his small scalp.

Happy climbed up her clothes to her shoulder beaming, "I can't wait till dad gets home so we can spill the beans!" he sang bouncing around on her shoulder happily.

Lucy chuckled beginning their walk towards the house again, "Or we could go join him." she proposed.

Happy's ears touched the back of his neck, "Sorry mom... dad told us if something was wrong we were to keep you here until he gets back..." he informed her. He wouldn't mind taking Lucy to Natsu, but... he'd made that promise.

Lucy blinked, 'Since when did he start referring to me as mom?' she wondered. She'd heard him say it every now and then since she'd been released from jail, but now she was hearing it more and more. Lucy unconsciously glanced down at her stomach, 'Mom huh...' she thought as her hand drifted to rest on her stomach.

Happy clapped his arms around her neck tightly, "Don't worry mom! Dad will come back soon and he'll be so happy when we tell him what your illness is!" he told her nuzzling his cheek against hers.

Lucy's hand paused in its motion and she smiled redirecting its motion, planting her hand over his head and tilted her head closer to his own. Resting her head against his, "Yeah." she giggled as they walked back to the home they shared.

~oooOOOooo~

"They're on the move!" a dark figure spoke up amongst its group as they hung low in the shadows. They watched the small interaction between the girl and small kit and snuck behind corners. Following close behind them!

Another figure stood up, "What are we gonna do if she sees the others?" he asked pointing to another one of the groups hiding in the shadows not too far away.

The leader of this group glared at the groupie, "Just shut up and keep moving!" she warned.


	5. Chapter 5

Intuition

Two days later, Lucy stood at the living rooms open window watching as the setting sun began to cast a dark hue over the town with its absence. Staring at the path to Magnolia intently Natsu should be home soon. Crossing her arms over her chest as she stared into the thickening darkness of the approaching night. "Mom? You coming to bed?" Happy called out tiredly from the bed they shared.

Happy's voice snapped Lucy out of her deep worried thoughts that cycled around her husband's absence. Lucy's gaze shifted to land on the young blue furred kit who was sitting on the bed rubbing at his tired eye with his closed pawed hand. Lucy smiled faintly as she turned away from the window, strutting over to the bed. Lucy released a soft sigh after sitting beside Happy her gaze trailing briefly back to the window. When her eyes landed on him she couldn't help but notice his sleeping cap. Lucy's lips turned up into a slight smile as she reached over fixing Happy's cute blue sleeping cap that was decorated with little orange fish that had been tilted to one side of his face covering one of his eyes.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be a minute though, I still have to brush my teeth." Lucy told Happy as she tucked him into bed. Happy looked at her tiredly from his side and nodded weakly. Happy's eyes slipped shut and his breathing evened out showing he'd slipped into slumber. The sound of a purr rumbling from Happy as she leaned forward giving him a quick peck on the forehead, "Goodnight." she whispered.

Standing to her feet, Lucy walked over to her desk recalling the trip to the hospital the day before. Sitting in her chair, she opened up the book they had been updating gradually together since her life had regained its normalcy. It was a book of their time spent together. She recalled looking through it recently with Natsu while under that horrible curse. Lucy smiled as she flipped to the last page of the book finding the first pregnancy scan of her baby. The baby was developing well. The child growing in her stomach to her surprise didn't look like a giant peanut to her which meant the initial date of conception was off tremendously!

According to the baby's growth, the female physician surmised that Lucy was around sixteen weeks pregnant. Lucy could barely see it, but it was there... The child's limbs were already becoming visible. With this new information, she had a pretty good idea of when the real date of conception was. In fact, she was highly certain now that it is the correct date. She could remember it like it was yesterday!

 _Natsu snuggled with Lucy on the couch after Happy had fallen asleep on the bed they all shared, "Lisanna approached me the other day… she wants me to go on a Guild Quest with her." He started nuzzling his nose into her hair and pressed his lips softly against her neck. He wanted to take Lucy along, but Lisanna was insistent that it just be the two of them. They hadn't seen each other in forever considering he'd thought she was dead when she was in Edolas the whole time. "She wants it to just be me and her," He told her truthfully._

 _Lucy who'd been sitting on his lap turned her head enough to look at him; she raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that what you want?" she asked curiously. She really didn't mind it, after all, she trusted Natsu more than anyone. All he was asking for was an outing with his friend. She could handle being apart from him for a bit._

 _Natsu sighed slapping his hands up his face in tired frustration. He was so torn! He wanted to be by Lucy's side always, but he knew what Lisanna had said would happen. He would get lost in her presence and completely focus on his girlfriend… rather than his friend whom he was supposed to be playing catch up with, "I told her I wanted you to come too, but she said she wanted it to be just us since we had a lot of catching up to do and she wanted it to be uninterrupted." He said flopping back further into the soft cushions of Lucy's couch. He slapped his hands to his face and breathed out from behind his hands. He hated this… He really wanted to be with Lucy all the time, 'No, forever!' he corrected. Feeling Lucy shift around on his lap. He let his hands slowly run down his face. Natsu's eyes drooped staring at her with smug eyes and a small loving smile letting his hands slip around Lucy's waist._

 _She was straddling his legs when his arms snaked around her waist, "Do you wanna go?" Lucy questioned when he rested his forehead against her chest, she softly petting his head out of habit. He liked laying like this though she couldn't decide if it was because of her bust being comfortable enough to be called a pillow or if he simply liked it because he liked being close enough to hear her racing heart that his mere presence caused._

 _Natsu sighed against her chest, "Without you there?! To be honest, it sounds kinda boring…" he paused suddenly looking depressed at the thought of going without her, "I don't really want to go without you… but I know if you come you'll have my full attention and I don't want to ignore Lisanna." He pouted. Natsu felt Lucy lightly push him away from her…_

 _For a moment… just a moment he'd thought he'd made her mad. That worry, however, washed away when she kissed him. Natsu gave off a pleased moan against Lucy's lips with closed eyes as his arms around her loosened to sneakily grab at her thighs to change their position._

 _Lucy felt her back come in contact with the couch than half of Natsu's weight looming over her. She also felt his hand lightly run up her thigh traveling under the edge of her skirt suggestively. Lucy pulled out of the kiss quickly covering his lips with her left index finger when he tried to swoop in for another kiss, "Happy remember." She reminded him of the sleeping kit on her bed behind them. Her index finger dropped from his lip and her hand now fell to rest on his chest._

 _Natsu's cheeks darkened closing his eyes with a sigh letting his forehead fall to rest on hers. He'd completely forgotten that they weren't alone, "Sorry, got lost in the moment…" he replied truthfully._

 _Lucy liked Natsu being close like this. She liked the warmth and sense of security he gave her when she was within his arms, "Natsu…" she whispered. He gave a hummed sigh to let her know he was listening, "If you want to go and spend time with your friend that's fine." Lucy permitted._

 _Natsu's brow twisted in confusion as he pulled his forehead away from hers to look down at her, "But… won't you be worried?" he questioned interrogating her now. What the hell was going through her mind! He knew if Lucy were invited out on a Guild Quest all alone invited or not he'd be joining them. Not because he didn't trust Lucy… but because he doesn't trust other males around his girl!_

 _Lucy shook her head, "No…" she paused for a long moment, "Should I be?" she continued with a raised eyebrow. Natsu hadn't given her a reason to suspect him of cheating on her so why should she worry? She knew Natsu… and she trusted him with every fiber of her being. She could feel it deep down; Natsu would never hurt her like that._

 _Natsu was baffled, "So, wait…." He began trying to wrap his head around her words as he sat back into the back of the chair causing her hand that had been resting on his chest to drop to his well-toned abs. He watched her get flustered when this happened, "You're not the least bit worried that your secret boyfriend was invited to go out on a Guild Quest alone with another attractive girl?" he questioned with narrowed interrogating eyes. Was this a loyalty test?_

 _Lucy shook her head from side to side, "Nope, not a worry in the world! I know you would never hurt me like that Natsu… So, no I don't have a problem with it at all." She told happily him grasping his hand placing it over her heart, "I love you Natsu."_

 _Natsu smiled though still shocked by the amount of trust Lucy had in him. He pulled his head from her forehead, but leaned down to nuzzle her cheek affectionately, "I love you too Lucy." He whispered back kissing her earlobe. He was truly flabbergasted by the trusting display. His eyes softened as he laid butterfly kisses from her cheek to her chin, "No one's ever trusted me so much." he mumbles. Natsu pulled back when he got to her chin and leaned all his weight on his left arm. Bringing his right hand up to sweep back her bangs Natsu pressed his lips to Lucy's forehead causing various reds to ripple over her cheeks._

 _Natsu leaned back a little giving her some space. Lucy beamed as she reached up with her right hand hooking her index finger over the fabric of Natsu's white scarf enough to expose his mouth to her with playful bouncing eyebrows, "A lot of pressure huh?~" She giggled. They both chuckled as they leaned in for a kiss._

 _Lucy moaned against Natsu's lips as her palm touched his well-toned chest and began to snake its way down. Natsu's brows bounced up in delight and pulled away slowly, "Happy remember..." he taunted playfully repeating his girlfriend's words._

 _Lucy chuckled, "Well he's sleeping, so if we're quiet it won't be a problem right?" she told him with a grin._

 _Natsu's face gained a seductive grin, "Good cause I've been dying," he began by pressing his midsection down on her to show how serious he was. Leaning up Natsu placed calculated soft kisses up her neck; Lucy gave off short low-pitched gasps of pleasure at the motions. Until he reached her ear, "to ravage this body that you've been teasing me with it all day." he whispered._

 _Lucy's cheeks burned, 'So he had been paying attention.' she thought. Lucy smiled at the knowledge that she'd managed to get her husband's attention without even realizing. And here she'd been getting frustrated thinking he was too dense to see what she was up to! Lucy giggled softly, "Good that's what I was after!" she told him in an equally seductive voice as she leaned forward with drooping eyes and puckering lips. They took each other's lips hungrily as Natsu fought to strip Lucy of her clothes._

Lucy's cheeks exploded into various shades of red at the memory. Yes, she was certain it was this night. It had been a few days before Natsu left with Lisanna. That night somehow seemed so much different from all the other nights they'd made love to one another. Now she knew why...

Lucy touched black, gray and white picture of her baby. No, their baby! Carefully, she tracing the baby's small body with her finger. Lucy smiled with watery eyes, 'Natsu, you'll be happy about this... won't you?' she thought. She had a small growing pit in her stomach. Though she knew she shouldn't fear his reaction to the news she would eventually give him; she found herself flooded by the terrifying 'what if' questions. Shaking her head she reminding herself that she couldn't think in such a manner. That she should not fear a reaction that has yet to come!

'It would be foolish to have these thoughts... Natsu married me, so that must mean he imagined us with kids at some point, right?' she concluded trying to overcome the building fear of Natsu rejecting the growing child in her womb that they'd created. Lucy's eyes found a picture of Natsu and she frowned.

It was then that a new feeling began to infect her. A feeling that was all too familiar... This worrying cloud of doom that was slowly building inside her. Lucy stood up causing the chairs wooden legs scraping across the floor as she pushed it back. The sound caused Happy to stir in his sleep but not wake. Lucy walked over to the window, trying to suppress her fears as told herself to calm down. Lucy stopped at the open window to stare at the gate of Magnolia, 'He'll be alright with this! No, he'll be more than alright with this. He'll be ecstatic when he finds out he'll be a father soon. I'm sure of it! And Natsu... Natsu's strong! Stronger than anyone I know!' she reminded herself trying to force the feelings away.

It seemed to work at least a little bit... Though her fear of Natsu's reaction to being told she would be baring his child vanished as though it never existed; the underlying fear still dwelling within her was about Natsu's wellbeing. Her thoughts were true, but Natsu was human and just like everyone else around the world... She could lose him in an instant! He wasn't immortal! Though she would have loved to believe he was... Even so, they both are both pretty stubborn when it came to making sure they lived to see tomorrow if not for themselves... then for the the one they love.

Lucy looked up at the dark starry sky just as a shooting star shot through the thick cloak of night. Lucy blushed as she closed her eyes frantically and clamped her hands together in prayer, making a wish before it vanished. She felt so childish, but she didn't know what else to do to calm her raging worries.

~ooooOOOooo~

A few weeks later, Lucy cracked open her eyes to see Happy curled up beside her deep in slumber. Lucy felt something brush across her back and she jumped in excitement and anticipation, "Natsu I...!" she paused when she realized it had just been her curtain that had been swept in by the breeze. Lucy frowned bowing her head, 'Natsu..' she thought slapping her hands to her face. Her teeth gritted tightly as her worries and fears began to leak from her eyes.

Sometime later, Happy sat up with a yawn seeing Erza and the gang sitting around the table with Lucy. Lucy was there, but one could tell her mind was elsewhere. And when someone finally caught her full attention she would give them a half-baked smile that didn't reach her eyes. Happy frowned watching as her eyes roamed to stare out the window again... just as they did any time she would think about Natsu who still had yet to return.

Happy fisted his pawed hands, 'Come on dad! Come home already!' he thought. He could see worry building up behind his mother's eyes and the more he saw it the more it killed him to watch. Happy hopped off the bed, his sleeping cap slipping off with this action as he leaped around to hop onto the table in front of Lucy. Everyone at the table seemed startled by his sudden entrance... everyone except Lucy who'd yet to notice his presence at all.

Lucy jumped out of her skin when something collided with her chest. When she felt something twitch and hit her face she calmed realizing it was only Happy, "It's okay mom, I bet he's on his way home right now!" he tried to reassure her.

Lucy forced a smile, "R-Right."

Erza flinched catching the depression that was slowly beginning to lace into Lucy's voice. They had to find Natsu and fast! The way Lucy was feeling right now was not good for her pregnancy at all! Erza shared a look with the others and they all nodded sharing a silent promise with each other.

Erza stood abruptly and began to walk out of her friends home, "Eh, Erza where are you going you just got here." Lucy questioned.

Erza turned flashing her a kind smiled, "I'm going out to get strawberries for a cake we'll make in a few days from five towns away! Rumor has it they're the tastiest treat in the world! They're to die for!" she explained.

"Oh," Lucy frowned but flashed a small smiled, "be safe!" she told her redheaded friend.

Erza frowned eyeing her worriedly for a moment as she watched her friends eyes shift back to the open window while racking her finger soft through Happy's fur as he hugged her neck. Erza looked away determined. She'd went out to look for him several times within the last week, but had no luck in finding Natsu! Even after giving him that necklace which tracks his location!

'Had the necklace been damaged somehow?' she wondered as she trailed down the steps finding Lucy's landlady standing at the bottom of the steps.

Their eyes met, "How's she doing?" the elder woman questioned. She'd been worried about her tenant as of late. Not just because her rent was due, that she found out she was pregnant, or that she found out the girl couldn't work, but because the girl's husband had yet to come back yet. She wasn't all that close to her tenant, but she could see she was getting to the point that she could no longer hide how much his absence was bothering her.

Erza shook her head causing the elderly woman to frown, "It's strange... I don't know the man that well but I don't see him just simply wandering off and worrying his wife like this." she muttered.

Erza nodded, "You're right... he wouldn't." she said simply as she began to strut back down the familiar path to Magnolia's exit. Taking out the Magical GPS device which was made to track the necklace she'd given Natsu. Erza clicked several buttons as she flickered through the devices history to find the last pinpoint on Natsu's location that'd been recorded.

She check the area several times, but there was no telling how wide that search area was, or that he was even in that area any longer. All the device could tell her is that she's within the right vicinity of its last coordinate scan..

~oooOOOooo~

Kids laughed as the boy one of the many village women found wandering around beaten up and bruised told them that his father was a dragon. "Your so stupid, wouldn't you look like a dirty scaly lizard. Besides dragons aren't real! They've never existed in the first place!" a boy spat causing an even louder uproar in laughter.

The teased boy stomped in frustration, "They are so!" he argued. The kids just laughed and shook their heads walking away from the boy leaving him all alone. The boy bit down on his lip as he turned away from the leaving group and began to walk in the opposite direction as tears bubbled up to the rim of his eyes, "They're wrong." he told himself. He sniffled, "They're wrong..." he repeated walking back to his hospital room he'd left to play with kids his own age.

People rushing around the area stopped at the sight of him, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" the nurse who'd been in charge of his health for the past few weeks told him as she dropped down next to him pulling him into a caring hug. Coming back to her senses she pulled away from the young boy and began examining his visible wounds. She asked him a bunch of questions too. The most popular ones being where did you go and why did you leave.

He wiped at his eyes with a sniffle but didn't answer her just walked passed her into the large hospital building and right back to his room. Slamming open the door still frustrated and hurt from the kids laughing at him. The door closed behind him with a loud crash making people in the area flinch.

Stepping into a bathroom meant for someone taller the boy grabbed a small stool the nice ladies brought him and put it near the sink. Taking a step up, he stared at his own reflection. Grabbing the annoying bandages wrapped around his forehead, he tugged them off with ease! His dark eyes landed on the cut on his forehead that was nearly healed. Giving off a sigh he ran his small hand through his short pink hair using a low flame to pin back a few of strands of hair.

"Natsu?" he heard the nurse's voice call from the other side of the door.

Natsu frowned, "Lemme alone!" he huffed out, but he knew better than that by now. This woman would never leave an injured crying child alone. He'd only known her for a few short weeks but he knew that much! Natsu quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some water to his eyes as an attempt to hide his tears from the older woman who would no doubt break down the door any minute now.

As if on cue, the door drops from its hinges after a loud wood cracking thud, "Natsu, are you alright?" the older woman asked walking over the damaged property on the floor when she saw the wound on Natsu's forehead. She paused reaching out to touch the minor wound on the child's forehead, "Were you crying?" she questioned noticing the red puffiness of his eyes.

Natsu looked away stubbornly, "No!" he huffed turning away from her dropping to sit cross-legged on the stool they'd provided. Natsu's brow twisted in hurt and he bowed his head, "Why doesn't anyone believe me." he muttered so low she almost missed it.

The nurse frowned at this... She'd heard this line from the boy before just after he'd woken up after being unconscious for days.

" _ **It's true! My father's a dragon! Why don't any of you believe me?!"**_

She recalled him screaming at them, "Oh, Natsu..." her brow twisted in concern. The doctor had diagnosed him with Prosopometamorphopsia a rare disorder which visually alters the perceptions of others faces. The doctor believed the boy simply looked up at his father and the Prosopometamorphopsia distorted his face in such a way that the boy's father resembled that of a dragon to him. Stepping behind him she knelt down and put her arms around him, "Shh, don't worry everything's going to be alright. We'll find your parents soon, I promise." she spoke softly.

Natsu sobbed softly, "You don't believe me either... You're just like him! You just think something's wrong with me like that big dumb white coated idiot!" he cried.

The nurse was taken aback by this, "I don't mean to not believe you sweetie, it's just no one one's seen a dragon." she explained. The only time she'd seen dragons were in children's books and occasionally movies.

Natsu gripped at the fabric of his pant-legs, "Doesn't mean they don't exist." he countered tightening his hands on the fabric between his small palms.

The nurse paused again taken back by the boys statement and she soon realized she couldn't deny that truth. "I'm sorry Natsu." She apologized to the young boy in her care. Her eyes widened a fraction as she realized tears were dripping from his face. How had she not realized sooner how this was affecting him? "Maybe..." she started catching his attention, "Maybe what you say is true, but I can't say for certain because I've never seen one myself," she paused flashing him a watery smile, "I'm sorry if we hurt you in anyway Natsu. That most definitely was not our intent." she said pulling him into a caring hug from behind.

Natsu sniffled, "When I find my dad... I'll introduce him to you." he muttered under his breath as he wiped his eyes with his forearm, "I think he'd like you." Natsu added.


	6. Chapter 6

Mate detachment

Erza shuffled down the dirt path with a large wooden trailer trailing behind her as she eyed the small rounded device. Upon entering the area, the fact that Natsu had been there at some point was irrefutable. Trees were scorched, broken, and burned. The ground still held the heavy scent of burnt sand and some of it even held a glossy look when the blackened ash was kicked away. She'd walked this path many times in her travels... No, they had walked this path many times in their travels; referring to the rest of the members of team Natsu. The land that had once been a sight to see was now decorated with craters of all sizes. Yes, this area's landscape and scenery had changed drastically.

She'd been scanning over the field with a keen eye. It was starting to get late and the sun was beginning to dip down past the lands surface. The untouched trees in the distance shifted with the breeze allowing a little of the days remaining light to shine through. Erza's eyes widened when something twinkling a short distance away caught her eye. Stepping forward with care so as to not disturb or destroy anything else she might find.

Erza knelt down grabbing hold of the tiny glistening object. Examining it, she soon realized it was a glass shard, 'This looks like the same color as the necklace, so it did get damaged...' she thought worriedly. Her theory confirmed didn't make her feel any better... The wind flickered passed her whipping her red locks passed her face, "Natsu..." she mumbled clutching the small glass fragment into her hand tightly. She felt the sharp piece cut into her hand, 'Where are you? Lucy needs you, now more than ever before!' Erza thought angrily.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy stood behind the counter chopping up vegetables into small biteable chunks. Happy's ears pressed to the back of his skull, "Mom, you made enough for an extra plate again." He pointed out to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer him. She didn't even hear him; she rarely heard anyone anymore. Not Cana... Not Mira... Not even Erza or Levi! Her body was here with them, but she wasn't there at all... Her mind was far from where she stood. He'd noticed, she seemed to be walking through each day without actually seeing anyone anymore. The longer his father was away the more distant the look in her eyes became.

When he managed to snap her out of it for even a brief moment. She'd apologize for making him worry with a smile. Only for her to slip right back into the state moments later. Lucy though he rarely admitted it openly... to him she was a sturdy pillar that held up their family. The woman he looked up to was crumbling as she stared out of the window her eye locked on the path his father had left on...

Happy's ears twitched when he heard something sizzle in random bursts. Snapping out of his deep depressing thoughts. That's when the smell hit his nose full-force! Black smoke oozed from the blackened food resting in the frying pan. Tears trickled down her face dripping from her chin, dropping into the hot skillet. "Mom!" Happy shouted his eyes wide as he burst into action when the contents of the pan caught fire.

Darting for the pan's handle he took it from her and flow out of the house through the open window, dropping the pan into the river that flowed steadily just outside their home. Happy panted hovering in the air as it crashed into the water giving off a loud smoky hiss as it hit the cool water. He watched the flaming pan sank to the bottom of the river after the water doused its raging flames. "Happy?" the young blue furred kit turned at mention of his name.

Happy's eyes fell on the twins who he hadn't in several weeks. Happy floated down to them, "What was all that?!" Terry asked flabbergasted by what he'd just witnessed.

The older of the two siblings frowned, "She's beginning to go through mate detachment isn't she?" Terri questioned. She could see it in the small cat's eyes... he didn't have to say anything. He had no idea as to what she was talking about at all! Did Natsu not tell them about all this?! That's so irresponsible!

"Mate detachment?" Terry questioned curiously. What the hell was that?

Terri blushed but also frowned sadly, "Terry, Natsu's different from us humans." she began her vibrant green orbs shifting up to the open window Happy had stormed out of and her eyes widened when she noticed the window was still wide open. She'd yet to see Lucy, but from the descriptions her guildmates gave her of her recent behaviors... Lucy was definitely going through the stages of mate detachment.

Terry looked confused, "What'd ya mean?" he questioned his sister.

"Explanations can wait!" Terri shouted worriedly as she turned tail. Darting for the house without giving a reason as to the rush.

The boy's yelled after her in confusion. Happy and Terry looked at each other and after a minute shrugged their shoulders. Deciding to take the easy way in Happy grabbed the back of Terry's shirt, hoisting them up into the air to meet the window. Their eyes widened as they came to the window to find it frozen over, "W-What the hell?" Terry muttered.

He could see his sister's figure standing in front of the window and Lucy trying to push passed her. Terry could make out his sister's voice, "Lucy! You have to wake up! You can't let this control you!" he heard her say as he watched her push Lucy away from the window. What in the hell was going on in there?!

Happy rerouted his flight pattern making a beeline for the door, "No Lucy you're not yourself! You need to sit down!" Terri commanded flicking her hands down towards the ground. Staring at the floor with a narrowed concentrated gaze as an ice based chair sprouted from the floor by diverting the moisture in the air and freezing it with a silent but effective command. The arms of the chair reached out catching Lucy at the wrist pulling her back gently, icicles extended from both the top and bottom of the chair acting as straps to bind her shoulders and her upper and lower legs to the chair.

"What are you doing?!" Happy screamed dropping Terry without warning causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Charging at Terri with every intention of tackling her at full speed. A bright light surrounded them briefly causing them all to flinch at its brightness.

Happy felt slender fingers grab him, "Woah, their runt." a familiar female voice came. The light dissipated and he found himself being held by the fur at the nape of his neck by Aquarius.

Happy growled squirming around stubbornly in her hold, "Lemme go!" he argued.

A vein arched up from Aquarius's forehead and her right eyebrow twitched, "I said, enough!" she yelled so loud Happy clamped his pawed palms over his sensitive ears. Giving a satisfied huff when he complied with her command, "As much as I admire your will to protect Lucy this is not a moment in which Lucy needs to be protected from someone else, but rather... herself." Aquarius told Happy more than any other.

Terry stood upright rubbing at his bottom with a soft whine after being dropped harshly onto the floor, "What do you mean?" he started. Rubbing his hands through and over his hair and clothes he smoothed over his disheveled figure to the best of his ability, "What in the heck's going on here? And sis why did you freeze over the window?" he questioned equally as confused as Happy.

Aquarius took in an irritated breath, "It means just what I said. Rather than protecting Lucy from Terri you two should be assisting Terri." she spoke.

Happy and Terry looked confused. Lucy let out a whimper as a surge of power pulsated through the room. Happy's eyes widened shifting his head to look at her, "Mom!" he began reaching out to her. Stopping to stare at the sight he seen before him. W-What was this?

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu frowned sitting cross-legged on the town's docks as he tried to remember the strange dream he'd had the night before. It was so strange... He couldn't remember anything about it at all. Well, all except this strong feeling that there was somewhere else he needed to be... but where was that place? Sitting there for quite some time mulling it over in his head. It wasn't long before he becomes irritated, 'Eh, why am I reading too much into this! It was just a dream!' he thought.

A soft giggle rippled through his usual quiet mind causing his shoulders to stiffen. That voice again... Natsu panted softly staring beyond the small fish rushing around the shallow waters around the docks as he clapped his small palm to his forehead, "Yeah, just... a dream." he mumbled. His shoulders jumped when something cool and wet fell on his knee as a bright beautiful smile reflected back at him on the surface of the water. It seemed so familiar...

"Aw, look what we have here?" Natsu heard snapping out of his trance when he heard the teasing tone from behind him. Natsu shook with anger as he gritted his teeth, "Is the little baby crying again?" the older boy teased.

A growl ripped through his throat as he stood up abruptly, "Shut," Natsu started leaping forward at breakneck speed. The tears wouldn't stop... why?! "Up!" he screamed slamming his fist into the older boy's face giving him a new shiner to look forward to in the mirror. The giggle echoed off into his mind again and that smile came back to him. It was warm, inviting, and beautiful but most of all it held a sense of familiarity. Something he couldn't ignore, 'W-Who are you?'

Natsu felt a sudden onslaught of pain hit him and it wasn't just from the older boys that were smacking him around again. Natsu closed his eyes screaming out clutching his head at the sharp pain radiated through it. Natsu felt the assault around him stop, but the undeniable head pain he felt hadn't ceased.

Cracking open his eyes panting... Natsu felt someone shift him around and he looked up, his vision that fading in and out to see the figure of a woman. A woman with blonde hair stared back at him she was covered in bruises and scrapes, her face full of distress and worry as tears dripped down from her concerned deep brown orbs. He couldn't hear her, but he could read his name coming from her lips. Natsu inhaled, "Lucy..." the name slipped passed his lips as he fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you

A loud familiar irritating beep is what he woke too. The sound came from that agitating heart monitor he just knew it! Natsu cracked open his heavy eyelids, as he stares up at the white ceiling of his lone hospital room the image of that person clung to the ceiling. His heart sped up unnaturally at the sight of her. Her face felt so familiar and yet... he couldn't remember. Looking at her now for reasons unknown to him one name slipped from his lips, "Lucy..." the name left his mouth of its own accord. Natsu's face contorted unsure of if that was this woman's name or not.

If it was her name... then how did he know her? Who was she to him? His family? He didn't remember having a sister... but looking at her now...

Natsu reached up at the image he knew wasn't really there, it rippled vanishing immediately out of existence. As if his movements had somehow scared it off.

He could tell... from the pain he felt as her image vanished from his sights. This woman was important to him! Why though? He didn't recall ever meeting someone with such a beautiful smile before! And yet, his heart was disagreeing with his own statement. Did he really know this woman?

"So, you've finally woken have you..." A strange female voice spoke up causing his to jump out of his skin. He felt an odd sense of doom at the voice that echoed through the room. Like a demon's ominous presence loomed in the room.

Natsu kicked his feet up in the air as he rolled back onto his shoulders, whipping his feet forward causing him to succeed in leaping into fighting stance on the bed. He ignored the pain cause as the heart monitors leads ripped from his skin making the machine drop to a deadline heartbeat. "Who the hell are you?!" he growled his tiny arms igniting in flame as the door to the room slammed open. The nursing staff rushed in.

The staff stared at him wide eyed, "Natsu?" the woman in charge of his care spoke first. She'd never seen him do this... not once since he'd been there. Her eyes stared at the flames licking up his arms that didn't seem to be harming him at all.

"They've explained the situation to me Natsu so you may not remember me." the redhead began undoing the armor plate covering her left arm revealing her guild insignia showing it to him.

Natsu froze at the blue sign on her arm... He had the same mark in red on his right arm! The mark of the Fairy Tail guild. The flames from his arms receded, "Who are you?" he interrogated.

'Good he remembers the insignia... maybe he'll remember me.' she thought walking up to him with a gaze she was certain he was all too familiar with from their childhood memories. That is if he remembered her... "My name is Erza Scarlet." she introduced herself watching as he jerked back at her fearful gaze. Erza snickered at the reaction.

"B-But you can't be you're too tall and besides Erza's a demonic miss shorty tomboy know it all with a short fus..." Natsu was cut off when he noticed the murderous intent that filled the room. Looking at her though all you could see was a deceiving smile.

She watched as fear consumed him instantly when her open palmed hand clamping it over his head roughly and she bent at the waist, leaning close to him still smiling, "What was that?" she questioned too innocently as if daring him to repeat himself.

"N-Nothin aye." Natsu yelped out of habit, looking away from her. Natsu's feared look instantly turned to shock... He'd only done such a thing around... "Erza?" he muttered to himself as he looked up at her again. Scanning her over with wide eyes, "You're so old?!" he blinked in disbelief.

A vein twitched to life on Erza's forehead before she clocked him over the head with her fist at the comment, "Still an idiot." she rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

Natsu groaned rubbing at his injured noggin.

It made her sad to know he only remembered her as a child, but that was okay... Erza smiled a little remembering the name that slipped from his lips just as he woke from his slumber, "I'm glad you still seem to remember Lucy." she told him.

Natsu's head jerked up to look at her at the name, "You know Lucy?" he questioned recalling the face that'd been taunting him since he'd been brought to this hospital room. The face that now could possibly have a name. "Who is she? What is she to me? Where is she? Is she here? Can I meet her?!" he blushed a deep shade of red as the questions spilled from his mouth. He hadn't meant for it all to come out so desperately...

Erza smiled sadly, "Do you want to see her?" she asked.

Natsu grabbed a handful of the hospital fabric covering his chest. He wasn't sure of what it was... but he felt like he needed to see her. He needed to meet this woman! His small palm clutched the fabric tighter, "I don't know who she is," he explained. His words he noticed caused the redhead to frown, "but I-I don't know I feel like I need to see her. I see images of a girl I don't know and when she vanishes," he paused briefly reaching up to clutch at the fabric of his shirt, "it hurts..." he mumbled.

she eyed his tightening palm that clutched the fabric on his chest just above his heart, "I see." she started. This scene right now seemed so familiar... Upon thinking hard about things she could say, Erza recalled words that were once said to her... "Under normal circumstances Natsu. I wouldn't tell you anything... I'd let you remember it all yourself; however," Erza paused in remembrance.

Lucy's fingers snapped as her fists tightened as she stopped stomping towards the tree, "I may look like a child… I may even act like a child now, but this is all due to a spell… I'm no child Erza." Lucy voiced. Her fists were shaking at her sides as her tone began to rise, "I'm slowly remembering… I'm slowly understanding, so I would appreciate you not looking down on me. That goes for all of you; except Natsu because he's already open with me about anything I ask him!" She told them.

"I was told once by a very good friend of mine to not treat them like a child by beating around the bush... To be open with them about any questions that they might ask." Erza voiced her own version of Lucy's words. Erza stepped forward and sat down on the side of Natsu's bed. Tapping the space beside her, "You might wanna sit down for this Natsu... it could get a bit overwhelming." she told him seriously.

Natsu looked at her for a brief moment unsure, but then he remembered that woman... Natsu dropped down on his bed cross-legged without another thought. He looked up at her giving her his full attention. He had so many questions that he wanted answers to... and Erza seems to have them!

The nursing staff all slowly left the room when they saw everything was alright. All except the nurse overseeing Natsu's treatment, "Okay, where to start..." Erza asked reaching up to tuck a few stray strands of red locks behind her ear.

"I keep seeing this woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a beautifully contagious smile... who is she?" he questioned staring at her with a serious and focused expression. It was an expression Erza was still getting use too. After all, she'd only ever seen such a look on an older version of Natsu.

"Her names Lucy Dragneel," Erza answered looking towards him to examine his reaction.

"Is she my sis..." he started only to be cut off by Erza.

"She's your wife Natsu." she causing the room's other two occupants to freeze in shock by her words.

~oooOOOooo~

"She's being taken over!" Terri shouted watching as Aquarius vanished with a bright light. Symbols of the zodiac began to glow brightly on her body... Leo the lion glowed the brightest from the right side of her chest, her clothes vanished to be replaced with new ones, a black dress with various sandy yellow trim.

Lucy's head jerked back and she coughed. Happy stared in horror at the pulsing dark veins branching up her forehead from Lucy's eyes and down her cheeks. Lucy's usually dark yet brightly lit brown orbs were completely blackened to the point you couldn't even see any shine from within her eyes. The dark black veins continued to branch off and crawl down her face as all the symbols of the zodiac keys in Lucy possession appeared on her skin, "M-Mom?" Happy stared at her in concern and fear.

Lucy's scream pierced through the air causing Happy and the twins to cover their ears. He had to wonder if anyone at the guild had overheard it. Leo's symbol radiated with power as a bright glow washed over Lucy's skin bathing her in light. Lucy stopped screaming, "W-What are you doing to her?!" Happy asked rushing forward only to be caught by Terri. The glow began to fade a moment later leaving a panting Lucy in its place.

Loke appeared out of nowhere, seated on her lap with his arms wrapped around her, "Shh, it's alright now princess." he reassured her as consciousness began to seep back into her eyes. Finally awake, she looked at Loke like he was crazy, "I drove it out," he told her as he leaned back. Clapping his hands to her cheeks he wiped away tears she hadn't realized had been there.

Was she crying? What for? What was going on? Why was Loke here? Why was she trapping in a chair? When did the twins get here? And why were they looking at her like that? But most importantly, why was Happy staring at her with so much pent up worry in his eyes?

Happy jerked his arm from Terri's hold, "Mom!" he sobbed flying to her clashing with her chest.

Lucy blinked looking around in confusion, "Uh, someone mind explaining to me what all is going on here?" it was more of a demand than a request...

Loke looked at her strangely... She really had no clue...? It was so strange to see Lucy look so clueless. "You don't know what just happened to you?" he questioned, Lucy shook her head as a response. Loke's eyebrow twitched, 'That idiot didn't tell her...' he thought.

Loke sighed, "Okay, I'm not sure of the best way to explain this, but when you consummated your marriage to Natsu you gained more than you thought. You see Natsu's a fire mage who's able to breathe and eat fire like a dragon. In order for this to be possible Natsu was taught special magic to make alterations to his body's inner structure to sustain such powers." he began hoping he wasn't confusing her.

When he saw she was still following his explanation he continued, "That is known as dragon magic which converts the lungs and stomach to that of a dragon's which will allow him to do such things as breath and eat fire." he told her.

Lucy held up her hand silencing him, "I know all that..." she informed him.

"Okay, well this technically makes him part dragon and when dragons mate they have a different set of conditions to follow. It was said thousands of years ago when dragons existed that if the mate of a dragon died or went away for long periods of time... the mate would go mad. Suicidal even!" Loke replied as he got off Lucy's lap and Terri unbound her with a flick of her wrist.

Lucy stood up quickly tapping off some frost from her clothes as the chair melted into nothing and Terri redirected all the water to the canal outside, "And this relates to now how?" she interrogated her eyes locked on her lion spirit.

For a moment it was silent... so silent you could probably hear a pin drop! "Lucy, a moment ago you just tried to kill yourself," Terri informed her eyeing her carefully.

Happy's wide eyes slowly shifted to Terri, 'What, mom tried to...'

Lucy looked at Terri her face contorted in confusion as she shook her head, "That's ridiculous, I don't remember ever doing something like...!" she said.

Loke's hand fell on Lucy's shoulder, "Lucy, I don't come to this world just for sightseeing anymore. I realized a long time ago that if I wanted to protect you I'd have to save up my strength to do so. Knowing this Lucy... why would I recklessly enter this world using up all of my strength and an insane amount of your own for no good reason. I know you can sense it... your magic reserved are nearly completely depleted." he tried to convince her.

Terri stepped forward her eyes were glossy to the point it looked like she was going to start crying. Terri's arms enveloped Lucy in a friendly embrace, "You were trying to climb out of the window." the young girl sobbed so softly Lucy almost had caught it.

Lucy blinked in surprise watching as the small girl cried, "Terri." she mumbled reaching up to soothingly pet her hand down Terri's hair. H-Had she really done that? Why couldn't she remember doing such a thing?!

Terri sniffled, "I froze the window so you couldn't then I wedged myself between it and you in case god forbid it broke." she cried softly into Lucy's shoulder. She was so happy and yet scared at the same time. So happy that she saved her friend and yet so frightened that she'd nearly lost her.

Happy's eye's shifted from Terri to Lucy to the window and back to Terri again, 'S-She was?' he thought worriedly.

Lucy stared wide-eyed at the hardwood floor beneath her feet, "I-I was?" she muttered in fear as thoughts of her baby's wellbeing came to mind. 'If they hadn't been here and if my spirits hadn't have gone out of their way to save me...' she paused as panic surged through her, 'Me and my baby would probably be dead.' she realized. Lucy bit her bottom lip... The realization was something that was difficult to swallow. She'd almost killed her baby. Their baby...

Loke pointed at the two kids and then to Happy, "You two and Happy! I want both of you two to stay with Lucy." he ordered. Lucy tilted her head towards him... How hadn't she noticed before? Loke looked so exhausted like he could collapse at any given moment! Walking forward panting, "I'm going to go and gather some our friends to inform them of the situation." he told them hopping onto the windowsill.

Lucy didn't understand... "Situation?" she began, "We don't have a situation you saved me!" she argued confused.

Loke shifted his head back to look at her giving her a nod. Sweat dripped down his face and he panted heavily, "Yeah, I did... we did, but it could happen again." he informed her. Loke's body swayed on the windowsill causing her to shout his name, but Loke caught himself by gripping the sides of the window. "Lucy, Natsu is your soulmate now and because of his magic he is half dragon thus you're bound by the same conditions as the dragons were from long ago. If Natsu dies or is just simply gone for a long period of time you will unwillingly go insane and quite possibly try to commit suicide again," he explained.

Lucy's mouth dropped a little in shock as his words began to fully sink in, 'S-Seriously?!' she thought.

Loke flashed her a saddened smile, "After I notify the guild I will return to the Celestial world." he notified her. He wished he could be the one to stay beside her and watch over her, but he knew better. Until Natsu returned only they could help Lucy combat the madness festering within herself. He needed to be in the Celestial world so he could be at one hundred percent in case another attack occurs.

Happy frowned, "You're not gonna stay Loke? That's not like you..." he said making Loke give off a light-hearted chuckle.

"Believe me, I don't want to be anywhere else more right now than right here in this apartment watching over Lucy, but I can't. We are the only ones who can keep the madness at bay thus I can't allow myself to waste my energy on my own selfish desires." he mumbled his eyes looking to Lucy. A frown etched into his features at his next choice of words, "Heed my warning you three, under no circumstances is Lucy to ever be left alone." he warned. He forced his worried orbs from his masters to look at the three who would be keeping an eye on her till he got someone to come to the apartment to watch her in his stead, "Got it?"

The three gave off a round of nods, "Good! I'll see if the gang can team up in shifts to help you guys watch over her." he told them. He could tell by the worried look Lucy was sending him that he must look pretty horrible right now. Flashing Lucy a small grin, "Later princess~" he huffed out before clumsily leaping off the window to cautiously hopping around rooftops.

~oooOOOooo~

"Are you sure you two don't want to sleep with us?" Lucy asked the twins as she pulled down some blankets and spare pillows. Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levi sat at the table drinking coffee while monitoring her closely.

The twins smiled sadly, "We both have a tendency to toss and turn in our sleep." Terri said.

Terry nodded with a lighthearted chuckle, "Yeah, we even kick sometimes!" he told her. Pointing a thumb towards the sofa's, "We'd rather sleep over here on one of the couches." he told her with a mildly worried look on his face. He was certain if they slept by Lucy they were bound to hurt her! And not just her but possibly...

"We don't want to hurt you or the baby." The twins spoke up at the same time. As Lucy put the bundles down onto the couch cushions.

Lucy looked up at them and gave them a small smile, "Aw, you guys don't have to worry about that." she told them as she walked up to them. Lucy reached her arms around them and pulled them into a hug.

They relished in the warmth as long as they could... The warmth Lucy displayed, the fire behind her eyes and the happiness laced through her smiles mirrored that of their mothers. And though they knew she was no longer there. It felt nice to be hugged sometimes, "Thank you Lucy, but I'm sure by brother will agree with me on this one... we respectfully decline." Terri said.

Lucy crossed her arms stubbornly, "Fine..." she huffed. "Pick a couch!" she ordered motioning to the couches. She watched as the twins laid on the long couch, one on either side.

Terry nuzzled into the soft pillow Lucy had provided as Lucy throw the long blanket over the two. Terry's face turned beet red as Lucy's hands pressed the blanket around him, "Ack, Lucy what are you..." he yelped in shock.

Lucy looked at him with a small smile, "Tucking you two in of course." she began. Then she moved onto Terri not missing how flustered she too had gotten by her actions, "There you go! Snug as a bug in a rug!" she beamed. Lucy turned to walk back to bed but paused mid-step with a thoughtful look on her face.

Snapping out of her thoughts not long later, "Oh right, one last thing!" she said turning back towards them. Lucy knelt down beside Terri first, clapping her open palm to the young girl's forehead she pulled back her bangs, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Thank you for saving us." she began. Then she moved to Terry placing a kiss on his forehead as well, "Sweet dreams you two." she whispered as she turned away from them again to head to bed, clicking off the lights as she passed them.

Terri reddened cheeks darkened as she noticed the smiling group at the table, "Night..." the twins whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Always and Forever

It was late at night as they sat around the campfire they'd just lit. Looking towards the small pinkette watching as he stared into the tamed flames of the fire pit, his arms around his knees pulling them close to his chest. Erza poked the fire a little as she waited for their fish to cook.

Over the course of the past few weeks she'd been hoping on one of her short adventures that she'd find the pinkette; however, being reunited in such a way was not something she'd expected.

 _She just gotten to the town she'd told Lucy she'd be in. Picking up a case of the world famous strawberries, Erza couldn't help but frown. She'd be showing up empty handed again... She was no closer to finding her best friend's husband then she was the week before or the week before that! She needed to find more than a shard of glass! She needed... She needed to find something some lead! Somethin... "Shut up!" she heard a loud roar rip through the air catching not only her attention but other passbyers as well._

 _Erza's head whipped around at the familiar voice, "Na..." she started only to stop when her eyes landed on the person the voice came from. Erza's red orbs widened as she took in a slow gasping breath as she watched a young boy launch himself at few kids. 'Is that... really Natsu?' she thought feeling a jolt shoot through her as she snapped out of her trance when the young boys scream reached her ears._

 _The small boy was laying on the ground in the fetal position holding his head tightly as the group of older boys ganged up on him. Before she could rush over and lend her assistance a few men and woman dressed in scrubs rushed up to him pulling the older boys off his fallen form. A woman dropped down to her knees beside him turning him over and Erza swore for a minute her heart stopped beating._

 _Erza stared wide-eyed as tears began to whelm into her eye blurring the vision of the broken crystal necklace hanging from his neck, "Natsu, are you okay!" the woman yelled._

 _Erza stepped forward on wobbly legs still unable to catch her breath, 'N-No...' she thought._

" _Natsu! Natsu, sweetie can you hear me?!" the older woman shouted trying to get some kind of response from him. Erza's face twisted in distress and worry as she watched as Natsu's face limply turned her way as he began to lose consciousness. Erza dropped the handle for her wagon finding a sudden burst of strength, she rushed forward to him falling down beside his fallen form._

 _Erza reached for Natsu's hand, "Lucy..." he exhaled._

 _Erza's gaze turned back to Natsu. Although she'd filled him in on a lot of details before they left the village. His eyes were filled with a curiosity and wonder. The last time she'd see such a look... she was looking into the eyes of her friend Lucy Natsu's wife. Erza looked conflicted... This was the worst possible scenario! What was she suppose to tell her best friend... How was she gonna tell her pregnant friend Lucy her husband had been reverted to that of a child?_

" _The fish is gonna burn," Natsu mumbled snapping her out of her thoughts. He hated how Erza looked at him. Like she was going to cry... He hated when girls cried... Natsu watched as Erza was pulled out of her distressing thoughts and she quickly grabbed the fish away from the fire before they burned._

 _Erza's ears twitched at the sound of his growling stomach echoed over the crackling of the fire against the cool night air. Taking two freshly cooked fish on sticks in her hand, she held them out to him. He took them flashing her a slight smile as he noticed she'd given him the big ones, "Thanks!" he beamed. They sat in silence as they nibbled on the fish._

Natsu bit into the fish, using the silence surrounding them to try and clear his scattered thoughts.

" _Her names Lucy Dragneel," Erza answered looking towards him to examine his reaction._

" _Is she my sis..." he started only to be cut off by Erza._

" _She's your wife Natsu." she causing the room's other two occupants to freeze in shock by her words._

 _Natsu's jaw hung open, "M-M-My wife?" he breathed out. He was in shock about the news that was just given to him, but he was even more shocked at how his heart seemed to race at the thought. Shaking his head as an image of the blonde presented itself and the words 'I love you' silently left her lips causing his face to break out into various shades of red. "I-I'm too young to have a wife!" he told her confused about Erza's words and his own feelings._

 _Erza's open palm dropped onto his head, "I-I don't know how what's happening to you feels, but reassured everything I'm about to tell you is the truth..." she told him staring down at him with a watery gaze._

Was this how Natsu felt she wondered after coming upon Lucy in such a state. She found watching as Natsu set the sticks that had been stabbed through the fish on fire rather refreshing. Smiling slightly as he ate the fire, 'Some things just never change.' she thought.

Natsu looked into her eyes as if trying to find a lie as he licked his fingers clean. When he found none, he pulled his fingers from his lips and clapped them to his knees to catch her attention after he changed his position to cross-legged, "So," he replied. Natsu took in a deep breath as he began undoing the bandages wrapped around his mild wounds. He had little doubt that he wasn't healed up already, "how long have I known her?" Natsu questioned out of nowhere.

Erza's eyes shifted up to the open sky deep in thought, "Let's see Lucy's twenty-five, so about eight years." she answered. Still trying to finish her first fish.

Natsu uncrossed his legs clapping his sandaled covered feet together, "Eight years..." he mumbled to himself. He concentrated really hard trying to remember... Something! Anything! Natsu growled in frustration as he reached up to his neck pulling his necklace off his neck.

Erza's eyes widened as a familiar ring slid down the string holding the necklace together. It clanged softly as it clashed with the broken glass magical jewel that hung from his neck. She didn't say anything but watched as Natsu stared at the ring fondly and handled it with care. Natsu held the ring out to her curiously, "The nurse said she found this clutched in my hand when she found me passed out on the ground while she was out collecting herbs... Do you know what it is and who gave it to me?" he asked asking another random question. As he held his hand out something in him changed Erza noticed...

" _Alright, Lucy your turn my dear," Makarov informed her._

 _Before Lucy could speak Natsu stopped her, "Hang on there Luce." he told her handing her a slip of paper. Lucy's eyes shifted from the paper to him with a questioning gaze. "Here! Your vows, I wrote them up for you yesterday!" he said with a goofy lopsided grin._

 _Lucy blinked... She'd never told Natsu her vows so how could he possibly know? Curiously, Lucy unfolded the somewhat wrinkly paper, "Dearest Natsu, wow I can't believe I'm here standing next to you ready to become your wife. I mean look at you! I scored big!" Lucy's once straight face began to twitch into a smile._

 _Their friends chuckled from their seats as she continued, "Check out those muscles! Oh my god, you're so hot!" Lucy said, she felt Levi's forehead fall to rest against her back as she laughed with the crowd. "Yep, I sure scored big time with this one! Right, folks?" Lucy snorted back laughter._

 _The crowd cheered when Natsu smirked waving his arms to rile up their friends. A loud circle of yeah's echoed through the small forest area overtaking the sound of water crashing into the lake just a few feet away._

 _Lucy eyes scanned the paper as she spoke, "I promise to shut the door when I'm in the bathroom releasing a number two." Lucy giggled. She'd tried... She'd tried so hard to hold a straight face while reading that. "And I promise never to hit you anymore! Even if you start breaking out the pillow talk in the inappropriate presence of others." Lucy looked at him with his beaming grin with a 'yeah, I don't think so' stare. Lucy shook her head as she read the next line trying to keep the smile from her face, "And finally, I promise when we're old and no longer sexy with hairs growing out of odd places we'll still have mind blowing love experiences like when we were younger."_

 _After the chuckles died down, "Now honey, if you'll excuse me I'm just gonna say my 'real' vows now." she told him poking his smirking form in the chest. "The moment that I saw you, I knew you were so strange..." She started making everyone roll around with laughter. "Leaping into the crowd of screaming women who were crushing on the great 'salamander' screaming about someone named Igneel." Lucy continued and everyone suddenly grew quiet and curious. Lucy passed Natsu's paper back to Levi for her to hold onto._

 _Their crowd of friends didn't recall the moment Lucy was referring to..._

 _Lucy reached both hands out taking his into her own as she stared up into his eyes, "Like the princes from the fairy tale books I love so much you barged into my heart without even knocking, breaking me free of the charm I'd unknowingly been placed under." she told him._

 _Lucy reached forward to cup Natsu's cheek, smiling when Natsu leaned into her touch, "I vow to always, feed you, hold you, kiss you, and love you like no other even after we're both six feet under." she told him._

 _Natsu snickered, "You better!" he mildly interrupted._

 _Lucy rolled her eyes smacking him in the chest, "I wasn't done!" she growled._

 _Natsu looked at her wide-eyed for a brief moment rubbing his hand over where she'd smacked him, "Ow~" he hummed seductively. Enjoying the feistiness coming from his girl today._

" _Keep it up and I'll punish you later." A flustered Lucy said poking him in the chest. She sweatdrops as she hears Virgo in the background shouting for her to punish her as well._

 _Natsu caught her hands in his, "Really?!" he paused wiggling his eyebrows at her causing her face to coat over into several darker shades of red, "I'm kinda lookin forward to that~" he grinned._

 _Virgo hopped around in her seat being held down from the non-drunk spirits shouting 'Me to princess! Virgo would like punishing!'. Lucy shook her head laughing as she continued, "Idiot, I vow to value your affections as much as you value mine and protect you from harm just as you've done for me each and every day we've been together." she told him ignoring any more distractions._

 _Virgo, she noticed began to pout and draw in the dirt with her finger... She'd have to speak to Virgo after this. Maybe she'd be okay with another flick to the forehead? Turning her thoughts back to her mentally prepared speech, "I vow," she paused as something dirty and inappropriate slipped out of Natsu's mouth. Without a second thought, she swatted him with her arm in the gut,_

" _to smack you if you get out of line then make-up for it later when were alone~" she countered._

 _Natsu perked up as he heard what she said, "Ooooh, I like that one too!" he gasped out as he hugged his stomach._

 _Lucy rolled her eyes at him grabbing him by his tie, "And lastly," she started pulling him into a short kiss. Several shouts were heard in the background and Makarov frowned notifying her that they weren't to that part yet. Lucy pulled away staring at a dreamy-eyed Natsu with a small loving smile, "I vow that even if something like that ever happens to us again... I promise I'll always remember and choose you as mine." Lucy promised as she did as Natsu had done to her after saying his vows. Taking the ring in her hand she slipped it onto his finger, "Always and forever." repeating words he'd said after he'd also finished his vows._

" _If anyone has any objection as to why this couple should not be together in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace!" Makarov roared when he was met with silence he turned back to the couple with a sly grin. "Natsu, you may kiss your bride now," he told him watching as one of the children he watched over became a man._

 _Natsu clapped his hands to Lucy's cheeks, wasting no time in stealing Lucy's lips before the crowd a crowd of their friends. He'd been waiting to do it all day! They broke apart and Lucy released a cute 'eep' as he swept her off her feet, pressing their foreheads together with closed eyes, "I love you, Luce."_

Natsu jerked back dramatically falling over the log that was resting behind him when someone's touch startled him, "Natsu, are you alright?!" Erza asked urgently.

Natsu blinked looking up at the dark sky looming above him. Stars glared down at him as he remembered the dark eyes he loved so much. His heart began to race as he lifted his hand to stare at the object that was no longer there. Natsu heart seemed to stop as he quickly rolled to his feet looking around frantically, "N-No, my wedding ring! Where is it?!" he shouted in a panic. Not even realizing what he'd just said...

Erza froze at his words for a few seconds as he swiftly searched around in the grass and nearby bushes, "You remember?" she questioned in surprise.

Before Natsu could answer she watched him turn suddenly and take a dive at something, "Hey that's mine!" he yelled catching something in his hands before a squirrel managed to get their paws on it. The squirrel dashed away by Natsu's sudden movement and dove into a bush before running up a tree.

Erza stood up watching as Natsu sat on his knees rubbing at something with his shirt; sure enough... Erza smiled, 'So, he did remember something.' she thought watching as he held the small object close to him protectively.

 _~oooOOOooo~_

Lucy sighed, she'd done it again! She frowned as everyone looked up at her sadly from their breakfast plates. She'd made a plate for him too... again.

Gray reached over to Lucy grabbing her wrist, "Here why don't you sit down and eat something Lucy." he told her forcing her to sit in Juvia's chair.

Lucy shook her hands at him defensively, "N-No, wait Gray." she tried but it was already too late. Juvia had come back from the bathroom and noticed she was not sitting next to Gray.

A dark aura filled the room as she stood behind Lucy, her long wavy blue locks hair floating off her neck, "Love rival." she growled out. Glaring at the lack of space between her and Gray.

"You have to eat something, Lucy!" Gray informed her taking her plate. Fishing out a spoon full of the breakfast Lucy had made for all of them before directing it at her, "Here, say ahh."

Beads of sweat trickled down Lucy's face, 'Is he trying to get me killed?!' she thought. Juvia's position changed as she melted down into water reappearing under the table.

Glaring blue orbs stared at her from her lap, "LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia repeated her voice laced with several layers of doom.

Lucy put her hand up blocking any further advances from the spoon in Gray's hand, "T-Thank you Gray, but I can feed myself." she told him stealing the plate back from him.

The twins laughed behind their hands at the exchange. Happy swiftly climbed Lucy's chair, doing a bellyflop onto Lucy's head, "Mom, can I have salmon today?" he asked propping his head up with his pawed hands.

Gray handed Lucy her fork and Juvia calmed before pouncing on the dark spiky haired ice mage. Lucy ate a spoonful of food with a soft hum, "I was thinking we could go fishing." she started. Immediately, there was a change in the air...

Happy beamed, "Really?!" he said happily. Lucy nodded not even bothering to look at the group around her for approval. It was fishing? What could possibly happen?


	9. Chapter 9

Good old karma

Happy beamed, "I got it!" he shouted from Lucy's lap pulling the fish closer to them, watching as it flailed at the end of the fishing line.

Lucy smiled back petting Happy's head, "Good job Happy!" she said, the book she'd brought for her own entertainment forgotten beside her long ago. Lucy reached over and with a slightly disgusted look in her eye touched the slimy slippery fish like Natsu had shown her so many times before. Careful so as to not get bitten while removing the hook from the aquatic creatures mouth she maneuvered it until the metallic J popped out of the side of its large mouth.

Lucy put the fish into a bucket watching as it flailed around a bit before turning back to Happy's pole so she could start the most taxing of tasks. Lucy felt a shiver course through her body at the sight of the large shiny skinned earthworms... She hated bugs... Slowly she reached for the circular container filled with them, "Don't worry I got this part, mom!" Happy chimed in grabbing a worm without hesitation being extremely careful with placing it on the hook.

Lucy sighed thankfully the young kit knew how to put on the bait and wasn't creeped out by worms. She heard the group beside them chuckling at the exchange, "Man Lucy, I never thought I'd see you afraid of anything!" Terry gave off a giggling hiss behind a beaming grin as he maned his own fishing pole. His sister Terri sat up with the rest of the group on a large sheet decorated with several picnic baskets of food.

Terri sipped on her tea with closed eyes, "Keep teasing her and karma will come visit you." she warned.

Terry snorted back, "Karma ain't re..." he started. The ground beneath him shifted and crumbled, "...al!" he shouted his eyes wide with surprise as he dropped into the river with a loud splash.

Terri and Juvia spat out their drinks, "Oh my god, Terry!" Lucy yelled quickly shifting Happy from her lap just as he got a big bite. Lucy climbed down into the waist-deep water with Gray who'd stripped and hopped in after the distressed boy in record time. "Terry?!" The two called worriedly as the rest of the group sat at the edge eyeing the water with a keen eye.

Happy sat on land struggling, "This one's a big one!" he commented putting all his strength into pulling the big tasty fish out of the river.

"Terry?!" They all screamed beginning to make their way down the river.

"Hey, guys..." Happy's disappointed voice came, "I found him." he told them. They turned around and Terri immediately burst into fits of laughter at what she saw. The twin wasn't sure of what to feel right now. She was worried and yet all she could find herself doing right now as she looked at her brother was laugh.

"Karma's not real huh?" Terri snorted back laughter as the rest of the group rushed over to help bring him to shore. When they finally got him back to shore, Lucy checked him over wincing as she realized Happy's hook was buried into Terry's gums.

"Wow," Lucy started eyeing the hook, "Terry, this is gonna hurt okay, but we have to get this out," she told him reaching for the hook. Terry scooted away shaking his head out of fear, his dark dripping wet blue locks pasted to his face.

"Ow! Happy, what was that for?!" Terry whined holding his face after Happy had given the pole a light evil jerk.

Happy have him a dull stare, "Then sit still, I want my pole back..." he replied mumbling about how disappointed he was that Terry hadn't been a fish.

Gray reached for it like lightning while he was distracted and yanked it out with ease. Terry gave off a loud yelp and Juvia passed Terry a plastic bottle of water to wash his mouth out with. Terry gladly took the offered item.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu groaned walking down the dirt path with Erza. His hair was messy and his bangs drooped down over his face. It was way too early to be alive... "Ugh Erza, I don't know if I've ever said this before but you're insane," he whined dragging his feet. She'd pulled him out of his tent at the buttcrack of dawn to resume their journey to Magnolia. He was lagging several feet behind her even though she was pulling an enormous ridiculously overstuffed wagon behind her.

Erza's eyebrow twitched at his words and she sent him a glare. Natsu's eyes snapped open now wide awake and let out an 'eep' at the stare. Natsu shut his eyes tightly letting out a stream of apologies as he swiftly covered his face with his forearm as he held his arms up in a defensive position. When Erza turned her eyes back to the road Natsu let out a soft sigh of relief, racking his hand up his forehead to his hair. His hand smoldered spiking up the middle section of his bangs so it couldn't wildly tickle his nose anymore.

Natsu stared down at the ground, 'At least I'll get to meet her soon.' he thought occasionally kicking a rock across the dirt. Natsu frowned, "Erza..." he started, when she released an attentive hum he continued, "How long is it going to take us to get to Magnolia?"

Erza stopped mid-step before looking at him from over her shoulder. Erza's brow twisted as if calculating, "At the rate we're going..." she paused giving off a sigh, "another day and a half depending on how much ground we can cover. If you were older and had longer legs it would usually take us less than a day." she told him.

Natsu's ears twitched at this, "So let's speed up!" he beamed as he began stretching his limbs.

Erza stared at him dumbfounded, "And how do you suppose we do that? You can't even keep up with me walk..." she coughed as Natsu took off down the dirt path like a lightning bolt causing a large dust cloud to coat the area he'd just been standing in, "ing?!"

Natsu stopped at the top of the hill jogging in place, "Come on, get movin slowpoke!" he taunted playfully sticking his tongue out at her in a childish manner.

The redhead snickered, 'It's a race you want huh?' she thought with a challenging glint in her eye. Natsu jumped to the side startled as Erza charged passed him without warning leaving a thick dust cloud and an echoing sound of laughter as she passed. "What's wrong slowpoke?" she taunted back.

Natsu grinned focusing his flames to his feet, burning and melting the sand as he charged after her. It wasn't much of a boost but he was sure it would help him keep up. He was still trailing behind but not by much... even now he was gaining on his redheaded friend and fast. Natsu leaped forward putting as much power into the jump as he could. He succeeded in leaping in front of a surprised Erza gaining several feet of distance between them. Getting cocky he bunny hopped with a spin effectively turning to face her, "Ah, what's wrong Erza can't keep up with little old me?" he teased, tauntingly stick his tongue out at her again.

Two hours later, Erza panted slightly from their long competition. Natsu had been winded as well but now he seemed fine, "How is it you're alright but I'm still having problems breathing" she questioned.

Natsu nodding with an all knowing superior grin as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Being old will do that to ya I gue...OW!" he cried clapping his small palms to his head. Natsu winced with pained hiss, "Geez, what was that for?!" he whined.

Erza's gaze fell on him like a heavyweight because of the thick cloud of darkness surrounding her, and her daringly angered eyes. A heart-stopping amount of fear of her stare made his shrink back. Erza caught his chin with her hand forcing him to look straight into her eyes, "Keep it up and I'll give you a new reason to fear me." Erza said letting the threat drop with the hand that had been holding his chin and returning to their trip back to Magnolia.

Feeling the fear seep out of him the further she got away, Natsu rubbed at his chin while staring at her back in disbelief, "If you don't wanna know the answer to a question then don't ask the question!" he told her. Erza paused mid-step tilting her head back a little to look at him. Natsu walked passed her his arms folded back behind his head with a huff, "Sheesh, I'll never understand girls." he commented with closed eyes as he stepped past her.

Erza rolled her eyes, "You're impossible!" she muttered.

Natsu gaze grew irritated, spinning around on his heels with tightly fisted hands, he frustratedly thought of smashing his fists into the ground as a display of anger. He paused though gritting his teeth with a hissing huff as he let out the angered breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Instead, choosing another motion as a portrayal of his frustrations at her words."I'm impossible?!" He shouted at her throwing his arms up in the air mindblown by the offending words. Natsu took a step closer to her pointing an angered finger at her his blood boiling, "You're the one who..." he started his voice trailing off out of nowhere, his once pointed finger drooped while his eyes took on a distant wide-eyed stare.

Erza rose a brow at the sudden change, "Natsu?" she began. When he didn't answer just gave her a blank stare... She grew worried! Erza stepped forward forgetting their childish argument as she slammed her open palms down on his shoulders, gripping his shoulders she shook him trying to break that distant stare, "Natsu?!" she tried again. When she got no answer she grew frantic! Erza began to shake him violently to try and get something! Any kind of response would do, "Natsu, what's wrong? Are you alright?!" she panicked.

 _"Lucy are you alright? Can you hear me?!" Natsu's voice snapped her completely out of her trance._

 _She nodded dumbly still smiling like an idiot, "I remembered the rainbow cherry blossom festival…" she said told him._

 _Redness collected on his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Erza and Gray who glared Natsu down, "What happened that has you so red in the face?" Erza said. Natsu could tell at a glance she was thinking something completely different happened from the evil demonic aura that had begun choking him simply by being within her presence._

 _Gray too seemed to be under the same assumption as a vein popped over his right eyebrow while he simultaneously cracked his knuckles. "You deflowered Lucy didn't you?!" Gray accused loudly._

 _Lucy blinked a few times and her brow twisted in confusion, 'Deflowered?'_

 _Natsu leaned back holding his hands up defensively unsure of how to answer… He'd as Gray put it deflowered Lucy, but not on the night of the rainbow cherry blossom festival. That didn't happen till much later! Gray's question hadn't mentioned anything about when it had occurred… Natsu's cheeks reddened, "Y-Yes, b-but…" he stuttered trembling in fear of the red-headed monster he felt beside him that Lucy called her best friend. He could feel it; he was going to die!_

He felt a hand drop onto his shoulder and tighten with a monstrous grip that none was thought possible for a human, "Natsu!"

Natsu snapped out of it to his face being frantically slapped, "Natsu, dammit!" she started taking in a deep breath as she pulled Natsu's ear close to her mouth as she shouted, "Can you hear me?!"

Natsu flinched as the sheer volume of her voice echoed within his eardrums. He instinctively pushing her away and jumping back covering his poor innocent little ears, "De-" he started rolling through what he'd seen within his head. What was that? Another memory? Or was that just a nightmare? A nightmare he hoped, but he knew better by now...

Erza looked at him in confusion and concern as she stepped closer to him wanting to make sure he was alright, "De-?" she asked as she stepped closer.

Natsu stepped back cautiously! He could remember it like it had happened yesterday. Erza's cruelty on the day in question that he'd remembered. How she beat him up till he was unconscious, then bound and gagged him and dragging him from town to town, not caring if her dragging him had caused him injury along the way. Natsu stepped back again with his arms outstretched defensively as Erza took another step towards him. He wasn't sure how much he trusted Erza around him anymore, "... What's de-flowered?" he questioned

The cool breeze hit her hard at the word, "... N-Natsu I... uh..."


	10. Chapter 10

Fever

Erza went deathly pale at the realization of what he asked dawned on her. He'd remembered something! Erza's cheeks took on a dark red hue at the thought of having to explain this to the younger version of Natsu. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish... It was one thing to have to explain it to another female but to explain it to her friend who was not only a member of the opposite sex but was also at least a dozen years younger than he should be.

Erza didn't even know where to start or even how to explain it to a young boy in general! Erza for the first time since Lucy's incident looked panicked... What was she suppose to tell him? "Bah...W-Wha?" Erza started only to be interrupted by a high pitched squeal making her skin jump.

"Oh my god, such a cutie!" A screeched as she ran towards the two.

"Rumiko, what are you doing?" An elderly man asked walking up behind his traveling buddy using a cane to support him.

The girl ignored the elderly man she was traveling with, a heart bursting reflected in her eyes, "Is he yours?" She asked with a beaming smile.

The elderly man huffed muttering something about 'ignoring your grandfather' under his breath a very visible vein twitching to life on his forehead. Erza's widened in disbelief, her jaw dropping open as she pointed between herself and Natsu. With a stalled brain Erza tried to get out any audible sound she could to answer, "I-I'm not..." she started only to be cut off by the giddy woman.

"How cute your hair is just a tad bit lighter than your mommy's!" she cooed, giggling as she kneeled down in front of Natsu.

"Ah, I'm not..." At this Natsu quickly ran darting behind Erza's leg hiding himself behind her. He grabbed at the hem of her skirt causing her to release a near silent 'eep' as he tried to hide behind his redheaded friend, using her a barrier. Erza grabbed at the back of her skirt pulling it down, "What are you doing?!" She hissed out under her breath so the pair before them couldn't hear.

The brunette in front of her giggled again, "No need to be shy about it." she started. Waving at the little boy that was clinging to the redhead's leg.

Natsu's hands shook in fear... Why? Why did he feel like this girl was dangerous... He didn't even know her! When her eyes fell on him... the stare felt like a predator who'd locked onto its prey! Natsu's eyes widened as she began to reach out to him with a sinister aura leaking from beyond that well-played innocence. Natsu hopped back as a reflex, "If I may ask what are you two youngins doing out he..."The grandfather stepped in between the two breaking up the exchange, seeing the young man's building fear. The elderly man's brows scrunched up on his face as he noticed the boy's breathing began to become rapid and his hand rose to clutch the fabric covering his chest, "Young man are you alright?" he questioned in concern.

~oooOOOooo~

The next day, Lucy groaned looking up, being greeted by a moonlit room. Lucy stretched her arms up over her head with a yawn. Looking behind her at Terry who was sprawled across the loveseat. Beads of sweat accumulating upon his face. Lucy touched his face feeling the heat radiating off his skin without even touching him. His high fever had come back with a vengeance... Lucy turned back to the small coffee table that was sitting between her couches to find the basin of water she'd placed there before falling asleep but paused... Recalling how clammy the boy had felt, 'Maybe I'll wake him up and have him take a bath.' she thought.

Nodding her head as she agreed with herself after a moment more to think, "Terry?" She whispered soothingly as she shook him lightly. The boy groaned as an answer. She could tell by the way he squinted his eyes painfully after opening them and the loud pitched squeak that erupted from his nostrils when he breathed in through his nose that his sinuses were bothering him immensely, "Common kid let's get you into a hot bath." she told him wanting him to take one even more now with this knowledge.

Terry grumpily rolled over, "Do I have to?" he coughed out his nose making a loud squeaking noise as he tried to breathe.

Lucy smiled sadly as she sat on the edge of the couch pushing his damp sticky bangs from his face, "If you do I'm sure you'll feel much better." she told him. Taking notice to the dried snot just above his upper lip, "Besides it's time for you to take your medicine again anyways." she told him combing his short dark blue hair back.

"I feel gross," Terry commented.

This made Lucy relinquish a giggle, "Another reason for the shower." she replied.

Terry was quiet for a long moment before releasing a wheezing sigh, "Okay." he mumbled as he tried to sit up. Upon standing his legs felt like jello; he almost thought he was going to fall, but Lucy hooked herself to him studying him.

"Woah, you alright there?" Lucy questioned hooking her arms around him.

Terry's cheeks reddened at her sudden closeness, "Y-Yeah, thanks." he stuttered feeling a strange warmth in his heart maybe... it was the fever?

Lucy led Terry into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet, "You go ahead and get undressed while I get the tub ready for you okay. Just please no walking around and if you feel like you need my help ask. Don't just try doing things by yourself because you're embarrassed." she ordered tapping her index finger to his forehead softly. When he nodded in agreement she turned and walking over to the tub while rolling up her long sleeves.

She turned on the water and grabbed some necessary bath supplies, but then heard Terry call for her from the toilet. Turning her head she saw that Terry was shirtless and was having difficulty getting his pants and underwear off. Terry's face was beet red. Looking quite conflicted about asking her to help him...

Lucy gave him a small reassuring smile, "Hey, don't make that face. Everyone needs help sometimes Terry. Asking for help in a time of need is nothing to be ashamed of." she told him as she pointed to the sink and instructed him to use it to brace himself also telling him he could hold onto her shoulder or shoulders for extra suppose. After his pants and underwear dropped to the floor she proceeded to help Terry to the tub, helping him climb into the warm still rising water.

She chuckled noticing Terry's blush had magnified, "Don't worry Terry you have nothing I haven't seen before." She notified him watching him immediately go to cover himself his face and neck taking on an even darker hue of red at the information. Lucy smiled slightly she'd figured he'd be like this.

Lucy reached over grabbing a huge black ball and handed it to Terry. The boy stared at it confused as the warm vapors from the water entered his nostrils effectively loosening up anything stuck in his sinuses. Lucy watched as a liquidized booger dripped from his nose, "What's that thing?" he questioned. Eyeing what looked to be a big black ball of chalk. It was decorated with stars and moons.

Lucy held it out to him as he brought up one of his hands from the depths of the clear water. Lucy dropped it in his hand, "Put it under the water." she told him. Terry flashed her a confused stare but did as he was told. "It's called a bath bomb," she added and Terry tried to practically leap out of the tub.

He slipped and Lucy caught him with ease with a soft laugh, "Relax, despite its name it doesn't explode." she told him as ease him back down into the water. Terry's eyes looked on the round black orb with wide eyes as it made a hissing noise and began to bubble, "I figured you'd feel a bit self-conscious with me in here helping you so I figured a bubble bath might just help you to feel a little less self-conscious." she told him.

The ball released black, purple, blue and white bubbles, "Give it a spin." She told him resting her arms over the side of the tub as Terry curiously poked the floating object.

Terry looked at her confused again, "A-A spin?" he repeated tilting his head at the bobbing ball. Lucy nodded watching as Terry reached over giving it a spin and watched as the colored bubbles began to make swirls on top of the water. "Cool!" He beamed grabbing the ball to tinker with.

Lucy smiled turning off the water when it got to the desired level, taking a bucket she filled it to the top with tub water and touched his forehead regaining his attention. "Terry tilt your head back for me okay," she told him cupping her hand around the top of his head to make sure no bubbles would get into his eyes when she poured. Terry blushed again remembering she was here but did as instructed. Lucy dumped the bucket over his greasy slick with sweat hair.

It was only a little but like Lucy had said... this was making him feel better.

"Alright," she started as she handed him a rag, "You wash everything under the water and I'll help with everything above the water. How's that s-sound?" she suddenly slurred out stopping any and all movements altogether.

Terry stopped what he was doing when he noticed she'd suddenly stopped scrubbing a rag over his back, "Lucy?" he began. His stomach turned as she stared at the wall with a blank stare. His eyes widened her sclera began to darken to black and her eyes began to pulse red. The darkness from the sclera leaked dipping down the veins around her cheeks and forehead, "Oh my god! Big sister! Big si..." he yelled pausing with a gasp as his eyes followed Lucy's finding a rather sharp looking object to be the now sole center of her attention.

When Lucy reached for the item Terry stood up, launching himself out of the tub to pin her down to the floor thought he knew how futile it was after all Lucy was stronger than him, "Someone help!" Terry screamed.

Everyone rushed in after Lucy throw him off her making his back slam into the opposing wall with a loud slam. Terry's body slid down to the with a wince as he stared at the woman before him with cloudy eyes.

"Hold her down Gajeel!" he heard someone shout. He heard the man give off a low-toned 'got it!' as he struggled to keep their pregnant friend pinned down so she couldn't hurt herself.

"Terry, are you alright?!" he heard his sister say as she knelt down in front of him.

"Juvia, quickly grab the vial!" Gray ordered quickly rushing over to held Gajeel watching as even he had trouble subduing Lucy's struggling actions.

Gray's eyes shrank back in shock as he watched amongst the struggle as a few strands of Lucy's hair began to go black and the happy and gentle aura resonating around her began to feel eerie and dangerous.

Juvia rushed in with a jump, "Juvia's brought it!" she chanted rushing up to hold it under Lucy's nose as she uncapped it almost slipping on the bathrooms tiled floors. Watching as Lucy's eyes snapped wide open before she released a high pitched scream as a black mist oozed from her pores and entered the small vial Porlyusica gave them for just such an occasion to seal away the overflowing madness.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Hi everyone! I know I have been absent a lot... and I'm sorry for that. My sister had a bad fall and I've been helping to take care of her equaling in less computer time. She's starting to do better, but it will still be some time before she's back at 100%. I actually came up with a really good story to write; however, after the week I've had I'm not certain I'll be posting anymore stories. A "plagiarist" on wattpad has decided to post, completely plagiarize, and claim one of my stories as their own (without my permission) and simply refuses to take it down. Apparently, I am not the only NaLu write she has stolen from either. If any of you are NaLu writers and you come to find your story has also been stolen by this person "I'm so sorry you have to go through any part of what I'm going through right now."

And to all you amazing readers that stuck with me throughout the making of all my stories :) thank you. Maybe someday I won't feel so violated by this and continue posting stories for you guys. For now, I will continue to write, but I will only write for me to view. The last thing I want is to give this person more stories to plagiarize and claim as his or her own.


End file.
